<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>欲爱 by Endless (Josiechung)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583802">欲爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless'>Endless (Josiechung)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, 公共场合, 双性昀, 失禁, 性瘾昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>配对：刘昊然/张若昀<br/>警告：然all和all昀提及，双X，X瘾，公共场合，失禁，rough sex，dirty talks</p><p>*在阅读最后几段的时候可以尝试结合BGM《等》（https://i.y.qq.com/v8/playsong.html?songid=280341115&amp;source=yqq#wechat_redirect）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/张若昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>作者自荐篇目</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>欲爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>配对：刘昊然/张若昀<br/>警告：然all和all昀提及，双X，X瘾，公共场合，失禁，rough sex，dirty talks</p><p>*在阅读最后几段的时候可以尝试结合BGM《等》（https://i.y.qq.com/v8/playsong.html?songid=280341115&amp;source=yqq#wechat_redirect）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨五点钟，张若昀按停手机闹钟，在黑暗中安静了两秒。在这两秒钟里，他从睡意中清醒，适应好周围的光线，然后把腿从被子里挪出，拿开腰上不属于他的手，捡起衣服走进浴室。</p><p>浴室灯是开着的，光从门缝漏出，成为他在黑暗中的指引。推开门的瞬间，刺眼的强光将他逼退半步。张若昀扭头皱眉，难受地眯起眼睛抱怨一声，维持避光的姿势走进浴室。</p><p>门没有被上锁。张若昀赤裸着在镜前走过，把衣服放在盛放浴巾的架子上，转身跨进浴缸，拉上浴帘。飞溅的水花很快打湿帘子，在乳白色的胶布上溅出一道道透明水痕，水蒸气袅袅升起。</p><p>莲蓬头下的他很快洗湿了头发，揉上泡沫。不停落下的水柱拍打着他红肿的乳头，让他十分不适，于是他转过身去背对莲蓬头，几下洗净头发后开始冲水。可从肩膀流下的热水还是会蹭到胸口，掺上泡沫之后带来的刺激也变得更大。不得已，张若昀只好含胸尽可能躲过热流，后续清洗身体的时候也刻意把此处和私处留在了最后。</p><p>全部洗净后，他用纸巾吸干身上的水珠，穿回昨晚的衣服。然后对着镜子快速擦了遍头发，随意用手梳了个背头。但因为没有发胶的定型，松散的头发很快又垂落在他额前。丝丝缕缕的碎发吊在眉上，半遮眉眼，是有些不甚整洁，但并不难看。</p><p>因此还算满意的张若昀眯眼多看了几下镜子，随后吐掉牙膏沫，用清水漱口顺便洗了把脸。在他伸手拿纸的时候，自下巴滴下的水珠落在胸前倏地滑入衣內，那微妙的清凉惹得他轻微挺胸，忙擦干下巴和其他部位，并拿起新一张纸巾从敞开的衬衣领口一路擦进去。直到伸入的手指无法再往下，他才转而擦拭湿透的脖子并扯松了领口，以免被打湿的衣领黏在身上给他造成不适。</p><p>收拾完自己后，张若昀离开浴室回到床边。他收起床头柜上的手机，戴好手表。捡起地上的袜子穿好，把脚伸入皮鞋。检查过所有东西都在身上后，他拿起外套摸出钱包，从皮夹里抽出一半的房费压在纸巾盒下，转身带上浴室敞开的门，安静离开。</p><p>凌晨的街上几乎一个路人都没有，但卖早餐的摊档倒是都开了门。张若昀低头钻进某个小布篷下，朝老板要了碗牛肉面。等待的时候他在一旁的料桌上给自己装了一小袋辣椒和一大包葱花香菜，最后连着汤和面一块儿打包拿走。</p><p>路过昨晚光顾的酒吧门口时，他看到老板正在关门上锁。再往前走一段路，开在旁边的烟店倒还是老样子地敞着门。不过店里人显然比昨晚多一些，除了看店的大叔还有他忙碌的老婆。烹饪早餐的声音在静谧的街上尤其清楚，甚至还能隐约听到从屋子深处传出来的，未来继承人不愿早起上学的抱怨声。</p><p>但张若昀没太好奇地往店里面看，而是低头看表确认了下时间。随后他拐进某个小区的侧门，走进某栋民楼，搭乘电梯来到某一层，在走廊尽头进了门。</p><p>今天的早课十点开始，所以他还有充足的准备时间。不慌不忙的男人换过鞋子，脱下外套，洗手后把早餐打开，把汤倒进面里，然后用筷子拌开，倒进辣椒，最后撒上葱花香菜再重新盖上盖子让面在汤里泡一会儿吸收味道。与此同时，他换下身上所有的衣服，把昨晚穿过的放进洗衣机里清洗，然后走进浴室吹干头发重新整理。之后，他回到客厅吃完早餐，又走进厨房料理午餐。把午饭装好在饭盒后，他把厨余垃圾和早餐的外卖包装一起收拾好丢进楼梯间的垃圾桶。接着回家洗手，晾起衣服，最后回到房间，穿上外套。</p><p>临出门前，张若昀给自己喷上了香水。然后拿起饭盒和手机钥匙，搭乘地铁来到学校上班。</p><p>他是一名英语老师，主讲英国古典文学鉴赏。这课是大课，三百多名学生齐聚阶梯教室，密密麻麻的人头一下就让宽敞的房间显得十分拥挤。一堂课共两个课时，分上下两节进行。课间休息的时候，张若昀在讲坛上批改课前收上来的上节课课后小作业。他坐在椅子上，跷起腿当桌板，因为讲台实在太高。蘸着红墨水的笔尖在手写纸上划走，偶尔圈起几个不够恰当的表达，偶尔标出几句观点独特的赏析。期间他身后的教室大门一直有人进进出出，门外面的走廊也一直响着热闹的说话声。</p><p>但在一众语调相似的背景音中，忽然响起了一个较为特殊的句子。一个陌生的男孩站在大教室门口，好奇地探头往里张望。“哇，你们教室人这么多？”他有些惊奇地问，视线在教室里转了一圈后落在张若昀的背上，“这是你们老师？”</p><p>“我们这是大课嘛，人当然多。你今天上的不也是大课吗？”回答男孩的是一个女孩，听起来他们应该分属不同的学院。</p><p>“是大课，不过一直都没什么人上，老头讲课太无聊了，还不如自学。”</p><p>“你们讲的是什么啊？”</p><p>“理论力学，怎么样，有兴趣吗？”</p><p>“算了吧，我一听物理就头大。”</p><p>“你就当来陪陪我呗，反正你们课上人这么多，少一个你们老师看不出来的。”</p><p>“你小点儿声，我们老师就坐在讲台上呢。”</p><p>“怕什么，他都没反应肯定没听到。”</p><p>“你别闹了，快回去吧，待会下课过来找我。”</p><p>“嗯。”男生应着亲了女生一下。随后教室里响起上课的铃声。张若昀合上钢笔放下作业，起身扣上外套纽扣时正好看见方才被亲的这个女生。但其实他自始至终都背对着两人，也并不认识这个女孩，之所以知道是她，是因为女孩在看向他时不好意思地躲开了视线。</p><p>女孩长得挺清秀，白净斯文，刚过肩的长发有着时尚也温柔的弧度，是很容易让人产生好感的类型。刚才和她说话的那个男孩应该是工科生，但具体是哪个学院的他说不准。男孩的声音很好听，有点儿低沉，但很俏皮，尤其撒娇的时候，奶声奶气的，让人就算明知道他一肚子坏水，也很难对他说出拒绝的话。张若昀想，这男孩肯定长得不差，而且不坏，甚至可能一脸人畜无害，像极了阳光大男孩的模样。但实际上呢？张若昀低眉笑了笑。估计就只有男孩自己知道了。</p><p>下课铃打响之后，课室里的同学都陆续从讲台两侧的门往外走。经过讲坛的时候，有些人会细心地跟张若昀说再见，也有些人会拿着书或者笔记上来向他请教问题。因为这已经是上午的最后一节课，他们不必急着把教室让出来给下一节课的老师和同学，张若昀便多留了一会儿和同学们讨论。</p><p>这时，他无意间看到方才那个女孩从讲台旁走过。随后男孩的声音在他身后响起。两人讨论着午饭要吃什么去哪儿吃，声音随着步伐的远去而逐渐隐没在嘈杂的背景音中。而张若昀也在此时结束了讨论，拿好自己的东西离开教室。走的时候他特意选择了另一侧的门，以避免可能发生的不必要的尴尬。</p><p>回到办公室后，张若昀用微波炉加热了午饭，顺便洗了些刚才在路上买的蓝莓，放在小杯里挤上炼乳拌着吃。因为下午没课，所以午饭过后他趴在桌子上睡了个午觉。醒来时正好看见和他同一个办公室的老师下课回来，便笑着跟他打了招呼。随后他到洗手间洗了把脸，回来后给自己泡了杯咖啡，接着一直批改作业到下班时间。彼时隔壁桌的同事已经准备回家，但张若昀因为还没改完作业，所以和同事道别后仍留在办公室工作。</p><p>这天晚上他没有吃饭，而是把中午没吃完的蓝莓和其他水果当作晚餐。晚上回家的时候，他抱着装有饭盒的便当袋坐在地铁里，耳机播放着最近某音乐节目里的live曲目。闭上眼，他放任自己沉浸在自由放松的国度里。出站后，他给自己点起一根烟，吞云吐雾着在迷幻的色彩中慢步到家。</p><p>洗完澡躺在床上的时候，张若昀是打算睡觉的。但不知道为什么，在灯光暗下来后，他却跟着音乐把手伸进了内裤。不过在他刚开始这么做的时候，他其实只想随意撸一发。可当渗出的前液逐渐打湿手掌后，蔓延的快感又叫他情不自禁地摸向阴部。他咬唇用手揉开阴唇，指尖没入唇瓣刺激敏感肉缝。本来只想试探一下自己有没有感觉，却不料直接蹭出了瘙痒。没办法，他只能加大力度，同时收紧阴茎。一边用手按住阴蒂打转，一边快速套弄勃起。然而习惯了激烈刺激的身体很难满足于这种程度的愉悦，张若昀便只好摸出跳蛋抵上阴核。不断加大震动的同时抠挖敏感的马眼，几番努力后总算在抽搐中如愿地发泄了出来。</p><p>可是高潮过后，尝了甜头的身体就更睡不着。张若昀夹着仍在跳动的玩具侧身蜷曲，试探性地用手将那小东西往阴穴里塞。可饿归饿，他挑剔的身体显然不怎么喜欢这无聊的小东西。即使他在脑中努力想象着自己正被哪个男人压在床铺上干，那仅有的心理刺激也不足以填补他的生理需求。顿时感到烦躁的人便干脆抽出玩具丢在一边，闭上眼自暴自弃般强忍着瘙痒逼迫自己入睡。</p><p>这一晚，张若昀是睡着了。可第二天，他却一直想着那档子事。早上把香肠从冰箱里拿出来的时候，张若昀脑里闪过了有人握着它往他身体里插的画面。中午吃香蕉的时候，他知道自己含住那玩意儿舔了好几下。下午上课的时候，他一直站在讲台后夹紧着肉穴里震动的跳蛋。好几次和台下的学生们有眼神接触时，尤其在他故意布置论文作业引起不满时，他都渴望自己被不悦的他们看破，但又害怕真的被看破。</p><p>终于熬到下班同事回家之后，张若昀锁了办公室的门，拉上窗帘，手指战栗地解开西装裤，探进内裤。被震得发麻的下体已经流了不少水，浸湿的拉绳因此变得粗糙，当他勾在手上反复拉扯的时候，细硬的绳子甚至在他指关节处磨出了一道红痕。但这细微的疼痛根本敌不过酥麻的快感。逐渐放松的张若昀快速揉弄着阴蒂，同时用玩具抽插自己。他近乎敞开地躺靠在椅子上，岔开的双腿紧绷着以脚尖点地。湿润的水声与喘息声随着他的动作变得越发响亮，不断起伏的胸口则被合身的衬衣勒得难受又磨得痛痒。终于在高潮袭来的时候，颤动的男人低喊了出声。抽搐的下体激起阵阵快乐，总算暂时缓解了他的欲望。</p><p>可当他夹着这小玩具拥挤在晚高峰的地铁里时，被不停摩擦和碰撞的触感又让他心猿意马起来。在拥挤的人潮中，张若昀紧紧依附着靠近门口的扶手。他身上熨贴的西装被挤得皱褶，曾经发亮的皮鞋也被蹭上了灰尘，贴身的衣服更如吸水了一般黏在身上。他的耳机里播放着有毒的迷幻摇滚，失真的人声在冷淡的混响中不停鞭笞他的欲望。他多希望有人能来爱抚一下他，从他的大腿开始，从他的侧腰开始。他不介意被人在这里玩弄身体，只要不被发现，他甚至可以放纵那人蹂躏他的乳头甚至指奸他的肉穴。若是兴致相投，他们还可以在下一站的洗手间里直接干上一番。他愿意给那个人口交，也能允许他射进自己的身体，就当作那人满足了自己的报酬。</p><p>可真能遇到这样的人吗？</p><p>张若昀悄悄地抬起眼，抱着一丝希望但又恐惧地看向四周。</p><p>突然，一双直白的视线抓住他的眼球。张若昀意外又惊喜地看着那人，在无声中传递试探的讯号。</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然观察张若昀一路了。</p><p>他不认识张若昀，不知道他叫什么名字，甚至在他自己的认知里，他是第一次见张若昀。</p><p>可他却被吸引了。</p><p>刘昊然不知道张若昀具体是在哪一站上车的，又是什么时候站到这个恰好正对着他的位置的。他今天很烦。下午的篮球比赛打得他窝气又暴躁，一整队的猪头没脑似的给隔壁班送分，结果他这个兢兢业业的好球员不但被裁判罚了黄牌，还被那群死猪嘲讽了一番。从球场下来的时候他气得只想用毛巾抽人，所以他拨通了女朋友的电话，想知道她到底下课了没。结果这电话不打还好，一打就扑街。刚下课的女孩抱歉地告诉他老师刚才留了作业，她今晚得赶论文不能陪他，气得他当场骂着脏话挂断了电话。</p><p>摔下手机后刘昊然独自坐在球场旁恼火了好一阵，但最终还是不想让旁人看到自己的狼狈，便收拾好东西回到宿舍洗澡更衣。在他揣上手机钥匙离开寝室时，八卦的室友都以为他要去约会，还在一旁调侃起哄。可刘昊然只是沉默戴上耳机，关上寝室门，双手插兜着漫无目的地走出学校。</p><p>这是他的一个习惯。从小只要心烦，他就会独自一人出门，找最近的地铁站或公交站，随便坐到任意一条线路的终点站，然后在那陌生的地方一直走一直走，走到浑身没有力气不得不停下来为止。所以他来到校门口的地铁站，凭直觉走向其中一侧的站台，径直来到最后一扇屏蔽门前，踏进恰好到达的列车。</p><p>晚高峰的地铁里尤其拥挤，为了不让自己被上下的乘客反复打扰，刘昊然一上车就极力往车厢角落里靠。成功后他一直倚在车厢上闭目养神，任由报站声在意识外如天音般恍恍惚惚。</p><p>然而，突然落在脚上的痛楚强行打破了他的自我封闭。不悦的刘昊然睁眼看向前方，却发现跟他道歉的人还身穿着中学校服，顿时就没了心思和小孩计较。而就在这时，在他仰头再次靠上车厢的时候，喘息着的张若昀一下闯入眼中。</p><p>刘昊然刚开始有些错愕，甚至感到恶心。因为张若昀的表情看起来很明显在意淫些什么，尽管他闭着眼，貌似没有打扰到其他人。可人就是贱，有时越是不想看的东西就越是忍不住看，而且越看越仔细，越看越深入。因而等刘昊然回神时，他发现自己已经在盯着男人的鼻尖痣抠手心。但他告诉自己，他只是看不习惯地想把那颗痣抠下来而已。</p><p>可这时男人突然吸了一口气，抓着扶手的五指也跟着收紧。他变得更贴近杆子，额头枕着手背，微张的嘴唇仿佛在喘息，连带着肩膀都有些颤抖。与此同时，刘昊然发现他的耳朵开始变红，从耳尖开始，绯红一路蔓延至耳根，甚至爬上双颊。他的额前也不知是被热的还是被什么东西给折腾的，密密麻麻地蒙上一层细汗，把他的碎发都打湿了。当列车靠站停下时，他看到男人在不停的身体碰撞中有节奏地收缩，他仿佛很紧张但又很期待，很恐惧但又很渴望。每当有人被挤得几乎压在他身上时，他都会露出堪称放荡的羞耻神情。</p><p>刘昊然硬了。</p><p>因而在张若昀终于睁眼对上他视线的时候，他只思考了半秒，便直起身跟着下车的客流从角落来到他身后。他看到男人一瞬绷紧了身体。</p><p>列车在报站声中重新起动。刘昊然及时握住扶手顺势压上张若昀的后背。男人在那一刻倒吸一口气，却又摇着屁股磨蹭他的胯部。刘昊然被他的放荡气得没来由火大，用力在他腰上拧了一把就将人顶在扶手杆上。男人因此轻哼了一声，却仍邀请着分开双腿踮起脚尖。他小心地用公文包挡住自己的下体，以此放任刘昊然解开他纽扣拉下他拉链的动作。</p><p>男人的阴茎不长，完全勃起后也就刚能从他的拳头里冒出一点。但刘昊然对此并不介意，反正他没打算用男人这处，而且这娇小可爱的尺寸玩起来也不容易被人发现，因此他相当放肆地握紧男人快速套弄。咬唇的男人湿得很快，也不知道是过分敏感，还是因为紧张，反正没多会儿他的东西就在刘昊然的手中跳动了起来。而且像是偏爱受虐一般，刘昊然动作越粗暴，拽拉得越用力，他就湿得越厉害。撸到后面甚至都像尿了一般，水多得都流到刘昊然手腕上了。</p><p>不禁在心里暗骂的刘昊然笑着加快了速度。他故意顶着男人的屁股，迫使男人把他的龟头压在前方的公文包上，让那凸起的纽扣正好抵在马眼处，随着他的动作反复磨铃口。很快受不了的男人开始抽搐喘气，过度用力的手指关节发白地抓紧了扶手，红透的脸庞完全不敢抬头。当身后车门突然打开的瞬间，受惊的他更是直接射出了精液，把自己的公文包弄脏得一塌糊涂。</p><p>刘昊然被张若昀的反应惹得轻笑出声。他佯装着要握紧扶手而进一步贴近他，实则圈紧了张若昀的腰，把人锁在怀里。此时身旁的人群还在因上下客流而涌动着，刘昊然却不以为意，松开张若昀的阴茎后直接摸上他的阴部，在众目睽睽下捏住他的阴蒂拧了一番，随后插入肉穴，夹住那细长的跳蛋玩弄起来。</p><p>“难怪你这么骚，原来下面还多长了一张嘴。”刘昊然低头凑到张若昀耳边骂道，手指勾住被淋湿的牵绳用力抽插。淫糜的水声很快在肉体摩擦间响起，生怕被发现的张若昀本能夹紧穴道，一心想着限制动作，却反而被激起更多快感。顿时酥麻的他不禁喘息出声，渐渐忍不住的念想让他偷偷放下一只手，在半遮半掩间捏住自己的阴蒂揉弄起来。</p><p>还是第一次在地铁自慰的张若昀显然被这一举动极大程度地撩拨了。快感持续加剧的他甚至都没办法维持像样的站姿，只能靠身前的扶手和身后的压迫来勉强直立。他的脑袋失神地贴在扶手上，胸口紧压着扶手。两侧的乳肉被挤得在衣服下鼓起，撑得外套领子硬生生打了个折，凸起的乳尖在阴影下若隐若现。</p><p>在他身后的刘昊然低笑着亲吻他耳背，舌尖舔过其上的汗液和挥发的香水味道，同时加快手中动作，用玩具磨蹭他的敏感带。已经开始收缩的穴道显然撑不了太久，在里外双重的刺激之下，男人很快到达了高潮，身体颤抖不停。</p><p>然而对于他们来说，这还仅仅是前菜。</p><p>当车门再度打开的时候，张若昀转身拽着刘昊然下车直接来到洗手间。对于这个突然出现，又突然猥亵了他的陌生人，张若昀显然并不在意他的名字和身份，而更关心他下面的尺寸。因而他们刚走进隔间，刘昊然就被按着坐在了马桶盖上。张若昀急切地扯开他的裤头拉绳，扯下他的裤子，张嘴直接含住他的阴茎，像饿鬼一样贪心地吮吃起来。</p><p>顿时，火热的湿润让刘昊然舒服地叹气出声。他不禁按住男人的脑袋，岔开双腿让他吞得更深。直到茂密的毛发几乎淹没他的大半张脸，粗壮的龟头直接肏进喉咙，他才稍稍松了些力度让男人抬起来喘气。但随即，他又再次按下男人的脑袋逼他再次吞入。他舔唇欣赏着张若昀跪在眼前臣服于他的模样，一种油然而生的征服欲便让他想要粗暴而不屑的对待。于是他抓紧了男人的头发，挺腰在他口中抽插。暴戾的节奏全然不顾他的接受能力，只管着自己享受地激烈肏干着嘴穴。</p><p>因而缺氧的男人很快抓紧了他的裤子，额角血管凸起，满脸通红。湿润的眼眶甚至不自觉流出生理眼泪，就连鼻子也都酸痛地流出了鼻涕。可即使是在这种情况下，男人的舌头仍紧紧缠着他的阴茎，嘴唇仍用力吸着根部，放松的喉咙仍努力接纳着他的顶端，就算被肏得作呕也不愿松口。</p><p>还没试过这么痛快的刘昊然一时爽得不断打颤。他红着眼盯紧腿间的张若昀，本来正享受着他淫媚又周到的服务，却突然莫名其妙地想到他给其他男人口交的画面。紧接着他突然意识到，今天即使他不主动靠近张若昀，张若昀也会主动去勾引其他男人。对于张若昀来说，现在坐在这里的人是谁显然不重要，重要的是他嘴里含着的这根阴茎到底能不能让他爽个痛快。</p><p>思及此处的刘昊然突然就没了让张若昀继续口的心思。他急切地抓起他的身体，拽掉他的裤子和跳蛋，仿佛想证明些什么或者是单纯地发泄愤怒，掰开张若昀的双腿就直接干了进去。一下被填满的男人舒服地哑叫出声，他酥软地趴在刘昊然肩上，热情搂着他的脖子，软热的身体完全放松地任由他深插狠肏，仿佛他们是相爱已久的亲密恋人。</p><p>但刘昊然知道这都只是错觉。因为当他抓着张若昀的头发和他接吻时，男人的眼睛是完全放空的。即使他扣着张若昀的脖子强迫他与自己对视，男人的视线也依然是涣散的。这种被无视的感觉严重刺伤了刘昊然的自尊心，他感到愤怒，感到冒犯，十分不甘，而且不服。可不管他用什么办法，满足男人也好，不满足他也罢，让他舒服得叫不出声也好，或者故意弄疼他逼得他骂脏话也罢，男人的眼里都始终没有他。</p><p>这激烈的一炮打完后，他们都累得有点筋疲力尽。不过对于被射满了子宫，爽得都快射不出东西的张若昀来说，显然是生理上的累。而对于暴躁发泄了一晚上却依然不如意的刘昊然来说，显然是心理上的累。</p><p>但终究，他们谁也没有对此说些什么。彼此分开后便各自穿上衣服不告而别。他们仍然不知道对方是什么身份，叫什么名字，只是在无意识中，也许会想着可能永远也不会到来的下一次见面。</p><p> </p><p>那晚过后，张若昀照常过着他白天教书夜晚约炮的自在生活。很多和他睡过不止一次的人总说他放荡，像是没了男人就活不下去，却又不愿意找一个人安定下来，简直是天生的婊子。</p><p>但其实张若昀不是不愿意找人安定，只是觉得可行性不高。因为他对性的需求太大了，大到病态的程度。虽然他没去看过医生不知道自己具体是什么情况，但他确信自己是个性瘾患者。对于每天都想做爱做到昏过去的他来说，一个男朋友显然不太可能满足他的性需求。而且对于有性瘾的他来说，身边如果有一个时刻都能和他做爱的人，似乎也只会加重他的病情。所以综合考虑下来，张若昀还是觉得自己一个人待着比较好，一般想做的时候能忍就忍，实在忍不住了再出去找人。要是真寂寞了就喝点酒抽点烟，闭上双眼往音乐里一泡，等睡醒了就没事了。</p><p>本来应该是这样的，毕竟他这三十多年都是这么过来的。可偏偏他遇到了刘昊然。</p><p>说到刘昊然，在那晚和张若昀做过之后，没多久他就跟女朋友分手了。表面上说，是因为觉得彼此不合适，但实际就是性生活不满意。这话最初被他室友们听见的时候，个个都开玩笑地骂他渣。后来不知是哪个混蛋说漏了嘴，让这话传到了那女孩的耳朵里，他便真真切切地被所有人当作了渣男。</p><p>不过渣也有渣的好处，至少他现在可以没有顾忌地跟所有看对眼的人调情打炮。但让他不爽的是，不管如今的他玩得有多野，他都始终找不回那晚和张若昀做的痛快感。虽然他当时确实憋屈，甚至直到今天他也仍然恼火，却无可否认，他在张若昀身上得到的欢愉远超于他在那之前和在那之后得到的所有性快感的总和。</p><p>可他却再没有见过张若昀。</p><p>又一次站在车厢角落的刘昊然烦躁地拉下渔夫帽。没心情继续耗下去的他挤开面前的人群大步离开车厢。他不知道自己现在在哪，也不知道自己应该去哪。从地铁站出来后，他站在完全陌生的路口，唯一能做的只是点起一根烟。</p><p>但其实他不抽烟。虽然学过，会抽，身上也总会备着烟，但他不喜欢烟味，总觉得呛，尤其讨厌抽完后残留在口腔中的苦涩。所以他的烟都是递给别人抽的，毕竟搭讪的时候这种小动作总是容易换来好感。</p><p>不过今晚，他还是抽了一口手里的烟。站在路灯下，刘昊然仰头观察烟雾消散的方向，然后掐灭了烟丢进垃圾桶，双手插兜地跟着烟的方向迈步前行。</p><p>他被带去的地方还挺热闹。过了路口和小区之后，路边就被各式各样的小吃摊霸占了位置。而在摊档的对面，奶茶店、烟店、酒吧、旅馆并列着开满了整条街，看来是个生意兴隆的声色场所。</p><p>勉强来了点兴致的刘昊然沿途走走停停。在经过一家面摊的时候，他似乎有点被吸引到地停下了脚步，但细看一圈已经人满为患的桌椅后，他还是收回视线继续往前走。这时他来到酒吧正门。透过透明的玻璃门窗可以看到，里面有驻唱歌手正在表演，店里大部分的桌子也都是面朝舞台的。不过在角落里也有几个比较隐秘的卡座，另外在吧台附近也有几个位置别致的高脚座。</p><p>其中一张高脚凳上坐着个身穿正装的男人，他身上眼熟的打扮让刘昊然想起了张若昀，想起他干净利落的刘海短发，想起他过分熨贴的白色衬衣，想起他修身的长裤，黑色的短袜，亮得能发光的尖头皮鞋，还有萦绕全身的成熟魅惑的皮革青桐玫瑰香。但当然，他最想的还是那勾人的痣，肉厚的唇，火热而湿润的嘴巴，还有能要他命的穴。</p><p>靠。燥热而苦闷的刘昊然垂头揉了揉太阳穴，犹豫片刻还是推门走进酒吧，挑了个角落的位置静坐。</p><p>他又给自己点了根烟，但只是架在烟灰缸上。他透过烟雾注视西装男的背影，仿佛这样他就会是自己心里想着的那个人。张若昀很高，身材比例尤其好。他至今都记得那天张若昀坐在他腿上挨肏时，上身的高度就和他之前那个只有一米七的女朋友一模一样。所以可想而知，当他坐在高脚凳上的时候，那双笔直而修长的腿将会勾出怎样一道风情浪荡的曲线。</p><p>他肯定不会乖乖把腿都放在脚踏上。他一定会伸长其中的一条踩在地面上，漆亮的皮鞋以前脚掌碰地，因而露出的脚踝在微闪的黑色丝绸袜下闪烁神秘的光。顺着脚踝往上看，能看到他细直的两条小腿交错着切割光影。因而分开的膝盖带动大腿往两边岔开，内侧的布料因此变得皱褶而紧绷，勒在他的大腿根处，尤其显得那处肉嫩而情色。若是知道在这肉欲的大腿之间，还长了一朵色欲的花，花里甚至可能含着供人娱乐的玩具，那所见的一切就会变得更加让人失控甚至为之痴狂。</p><p>强行收回视线的刘昊然一口闷了半杯酒，把烧完的烟蒂丢进烟灰缸后又重新点起一根烟。这一次他透过烟雾看向西装男的白衬衣。他记得张若昀那天穿在里面的也是差不多的一件白色衬衣，衣服很薄，根本遮不住他身上皮肉的颜色，更别说胸前那凸起的两点。张若昀的乳头很红，而且肿得像哺乳期的妈妈一样，一看就常常被人玩弄。可就算天天都被人吃着，他这里还是敏感得跟处子一样。随便舔一下都能爽出水来，要是咬着一顿狠吸，分分钟能让他绝顶高潮。刘昊然都记不清那天在隔间里他把人吸高潮了多少次，止不住的淫水一浪接一浪地喷个没停，滴滴答答地落在马桶时骚得就跟失禁一样。只可惜当时没真的把他肏尿一次。</p><p>把剩下半杯酒喝完的刘昊然点起最后一根烟。这是他的习惯，不管在哪里，想见谁，他都只会等三根烟的时间。在第三根烟点燃之后，刘昊然放任自己陷进沙发的靠背里，目光涣散地注视着西装男的背影。这一次，他的大脑几乎一片空白，只有零零星星的画面和声音在切换浮现。</p><p>他知道自己等不来张若昀，他从一开始就知道。可真到了不得不放弃的那一刻，他还是觉得难过。他不甘心，他不服气。凭什么只有他一个人对这件事魂牵梦绕，凭什么。</p><p>可烟到底是烧尽了。刘昊然闭上眼，握紧拳，起身来到吧台结账。在那里，他看见了西装男的模样，然后转身，和刚进门的张若昀撞了个正着。</p><p>那一刻刘昊然彻底愕然。他定定地看着张若昀，像是害怕自己在梦里。张若昀一开始没认出他，满脸疑惑地看了他好久好像才想起点什么。这时他仿佛感到尴尬，然后想离开。他后退两步回到门边，紧接着推门而去。</p><p>刘昊然猛地回神，推门跟上。走在前头的张若昀不时回头看他，见自己一直被跟着便越走越快，走到最后也不知怎的竟心虚跑了起来。然而开始逃跑后，张若昀越是加速心里就越是慌张，虽然他完全不明白自己在害怕些什么，可身体确实肉眼可见地一直在颤抖。尤其当他拐进了静僻无人的小巷后，恐惧更笼罩了他的全身，让他连回头的勇气都没有。他只好不停地拔足狂奔，像头疯狗一样没来由地在巷子里穿梭。他撞到了许多人，撞疼了许多地方，跑得浑身都是汗水，跑得腿脚都快抬不起来。可他仍然不停，他不敢停下。直到面前的高墙突然挡住去路，而身后的少年还在步步逼近，张若昀才从被擒获的心跳中明白了什么。</p><p>他原来是在兴奋。</p><p>暗巷里的性爱直接而且粗暴。刘昊然掐着张若昀一条大腿，用力而快速地挺插着肉穴。双手挂在他肩上的男人还和上次一样抱着他的脖子，使不上力气的身体完全瘫软在他怀里，唯独嫩穴孜孜不倦地夹紧着他。</p><p>但暴躁的刘昊然总觉得这样还不够过瘾，便把他的另一条腿也抱起，让人完全悬空地只能顺着他的节奏，并把人压在了墙上亲吻。可张若昀看起来不愿意跟他接吻，几次三番地扭过头躲避，被他发狠地一连肏了十来下后才算爽怕地安分了一些，一双长腿像是要剪腰般缠住他的身体，让他得以解放双手，一边玩弄着他的胸，一边抓着他的头发和他接吻。</p><p>然而一切安定下来后，刘昊然又觉得无趣了。他看着再度沉溺于性爱中的美丽男人，看着他视线再次涣散的双眼。郁积在胸口的愤怒便再度爆发，让他粗暴地把人丢下，又将他翻过身去，压在邋遢的砖墙上再次插入。顿时蹭了一身灰的张若昀恶心地骂了句脏话，可还不等他具体抗议，一下发起疯来的刘昊然就扯着他的头发打断了他的话语。受迫于疼痛的张若昀只能听地抬起头来，正以为刘昊然又想要亲他，却不料被人摁在了墙上摩擦胸口。顿时一阵痛痒让张若昀本能收紧了肉穴，还没这么玩过的他显然有点后怕，可还不等他喊停，暴戾的刘昊然就已经干得他连气都喘不上来。</p><p>显然发狂了的刘昊然就像头疯狗一样狠肏不停，丝毫没有间歇的快感撞得张若昀不住抠墙，打颤的双腿几乎跪下。可刘昊然却过分及时地抱起他一条腿，同时掐住他的下巴把他脑袋按在自己的肩上。没办法逃离的张若昀唯有伸手抓住他的胳膊，像是在报复一般，刘昊然让他高潮几次，他就在刘昊然的手上抠出多少道血痕。</p><p>完事之后，模样狼狈的张若昀叼着烟从巷子里走出。他的头发凌乱不堪，脖子和胸口全是吻痕，身上只有一件邋里邋遢的白衬衣，纽扣还被拽掉了几颗，裤子和鞋子上也全都是灰。说实话要不是因为不想裸着上街，他会把这一身衣服连同他的外套一起丢在巷子里。</p><p>而跟在他身边的刘昊然倒还是人摸人样，除了衣服上沾了点灰，裤子被蹭得有点皱有点湿外，着装几乎和来时没什么两样。不过气质上可差远了。刚才还像个暴君一样拽着他头发肏他嘴的人，这会儿倒是乖得像只兔子。要不是临分别时他被这兔崽子硬是拦住换了口袋里的烟，张若昀大概会以为刘昊然有双重人格。</p><p>分别之后，张若昀往路的左边离开。走时他摸着刘昊然塞给他的烟盒，挑眉阅读上面的文字，正腹诽着这他妈是什么便宜玩意儿，就听到身后传来咳嗽的声音。好奇的张若昀回头望了一眼，只见刘昊然背影狼狈地停在路中间呛了几下，而夹在他指间的那根烟，很显然是从他刚抢走的烟盒里摸出来点燃的。</p><p>啧，不会抽就别学人抽，白瞎了我的烟。</p><p>张若昀心里十分嫌弃，但到底没有追上去把烟要回来，只是吸了一口手里这根方才在巷子里被刘昊然硬塞过来的便宜货，顺手把烟盒揣进口袋，踱步回家。</p><p>之后几天，张若昀几乎每晚都会在酒吧的吧台看到刘昊然。不过他从来不和刘昊然坐在一起，也没有任何交流。对此，和他相熟的店主还曾误以为刘昊然是来找他讨债的，每天晚上来酒吧就是要盯着他，以防他跑路。当时的张若昀对老板这脑洞简直叹为观止，可不知为什么，时间久了之后，他却觉得当初老板的这番话简直一语中的。</p><p>刘昊然就是来讨债的。</p><p> </p><p>他们稳定来往了一段时间。</p><p>在某个月的某一天，刘昊然抚摸着张若昀的肚子，突然问他：“你能怀孕吗？”</p><p>问话的时候，他正一只手抓着张若昀的大腿，一条腿插在他的腿间，跳动的阴茎埋在他的深处，龟头抵着宫口射精。</p><p>侧躺在他身前的张若昀喘息着战栗，过了好一阵才找回一点力气开口，告诉刘昊然他从来没有过月经。</p><p>可刘昊然也不知是真不懂还是装不懂，按着他的子宫又往里顶了几下，像小孩一样追问他到底能不能怀。</p><p>张若昀想都没想就回了他一句不能，随即拿开他放在自己身上的手，起身打算洗澡清洁。可刘昊然跟着他一起进了浴室，二话不说就将他放倒在浴缸里，压开他的双腿给他舔穴。</p><p>下身发麻的张若昀随即呻吟了出声。他双手按着刘昊然的脑袋，本来是想把他推开，却不知为何，变成将他摁在腿间。都怪刘昊然太他妈会舔，不仅每一个动作都能激起他的快感，含住他阴蒂吸咬的时候更是能爽得他不住夹腿。酥软在浴缸里的张若昀无力攀着两侧，可最终还是抓不住地滑落至底部，只能任由刘昊然将他舔成小喷泉再肏成坏掉的水龙头。</p><p>等他们再回到床上的时候，快睡过去的张若昀已经提不起一根手指，可刘昊然的东西还在他体里抽插。在这之前，张若昀从来没想过自己居然会有在床上叫停的一天。可今晚的他实在要不行了，如果放任刘昊然一直做下去，他真害怕自己明天会爬不起来。</p><p>“求我。”</p><p>但张若昀没想到刘昊然居然这样要求他。</p><p>“看着我的眼睛，求我。”</p><p>一时错愕的男人不解又震惊。张若昀总觉得事态的发展好像偏离了方向，可当下他又别无选择，便只能看进刘昊然的眼里，听话地求他停下。可就是这一眼，这一句，顷刻间就将他们送上了高潮。</p><p>这是张若昀第一次看见刘昊然高潮的面孔，或者说，这是张若昀第一次看见刘昊然的脸。因为没想过找人安定，所以他总是刻意不去看性爱对象的脸，免得自己看多了留了记忆甚至留了感情，日后想断的时候断不掉。可今天，他却在刘昊然有意无意的逼迫下破了戒。这突然的变故让他一时惊慌，继而愤怒，但紧接着的又是无穷无尽的恐惧。生怕自己真陷进去的张若昀忙移开视线闭上眼睛，装作要睡觉地侧过身子背对刘昊然，装作听不见他低声和自己说的那些话。</p><p>但他就是看见了，可他就是听见了。</p><p>那晚过后，张若昀和刘昊然有几天都没见面。因为快到考试周，刘昊然他们学校搞了个晚间自习活动，要求每个学院每个专业每个班级都要严格落实，所以直到考试结束之前，他们都没办法在晚上的酒吧碰面。因为这事，那天晚上刘昊然建议他们互相留个电话号码，再不济加个微信或QQ也行，这样万一哪天他们想见面了，也能有个联系方式约一下白天的时间地点。但因为那晚张若昀没理他，所以这事就没了下文。不过第二天睁眼的时候，张若昀发现刘昊然少有的走得比他早，并且在床头柜上给他留了一串电话，还很贴心地告诉他微信也是这个号。</p><p>张若昀没加他微信，肯定的，他也没把号码存进手机里。实际上他甚至想过直接把纸条扔掉。可真扔了之后又有点挪不动脚离开，因而还是捡回了纸条塞进钱包的夹层里，心想看不见就不烦。</p><p>而刚开始的时候，张若昀确实过得挺舒坦。因为临近期末，课都上完了，虽说学校突然搞了个期末晚自习，但这活也不归他管，所以他不用再天天往学校里跑，便偷偷给自己放了个小假，没心没肺地跑到外地浪了好几天。头两天里，他是真的一秒钟都没想过刘昊然。只是第三天早上他发现烟抽完了去买烟的时候，无意间看见橱柜里有那一次刘昊然硬塞给他的那款烟。</p><p>那一刻，他的意识消失了几秒。等他回神的时候，他已经拿着那一款烟离开了烟铺。但好在没有走远，心慌的他立即掉头又买了包自己常抽的烟，拆下塑封膜的时候想过把垃圾连同那盒不是他的烟一同丢进垃圾桶，可终究没舍得这般浪费，因而把烟带回了酒店塞进行李箱的夹层。</p><p>原本张若昀以为，只要像这样把和刘昊然有关的东西都清理出自己的视线范围，他就能不去想刘昊然。可第四天晚上他性瘾发作的时候，他却发现无论他如何翻来覆去地强迫自己睡觉或者靠自慰缓解欲望，他都没办法摆脱刘昊然的身体触碰他的感觉残留。这种困扰甚至持续到了第五天第六天，以至于他在返程前的最后一个晚上近乎失控地冲进当地的酒吧灌了好几杯威士忌，然后勾着一个不知从哪儿出现的男人走进了洗手间。</p><p>本来一切都还顺利，闭着眼睛软在隔板上的张若昀都已经被摸湿了，男人却突然低头吻他。那粗硬的胡茬顿时刺得他难受，随即而来的烟酒气息也熏得他作呕。十分反感的张若昀便推开男人的脸直言不想亲嘴，却不知道那家伙什么毛病，说了不要还几次三番地逼上来，惹得张若昀一顿火大，一冲动就给了他一拳。</p><p>这一拳彻底打断了男人，但也打断了他的兴致。再没有心情的张若昀暴躁骂出一句脏话，也不管男人的衣服穿没穿好，踹开隔间的大门便径直离开。那晚，他什么都没做就回了酒店。站在莲蓬头下冲澡的时候，脑子里放映的全是刘昊然把他绑在浴缸里干的画面。更别提后来躺在床上的时候，不管他是睁着眼还是闭着眼，开着灯还是关着灯，脑海里出现的全都是他和刘昊然在宾馆里翻云覆雨的场景。这种看得见却吃不到的痛苦叫张若昀一夜无眠地辗转到天亮。以至于他第二天登机的时候，竟鬼使神差地摸出了那张写着电话号码的纸，在三个多小时的航行中，将这串数字熟记得几乎能倒背如流。</p><p>我只是需要发泄而已。</p><p>坐上计程车的时候张若昀这么对自己说，他闭上眼将那条没头没尾又没有落款的信息一键发出，却不敢看回复地将手机收进了口袋。当他从计程车上下来的时候，他的心一直在不安地跳动。他全程不敢往约定的地铁口那儿看，生怕会看到刘昊然但又更怕看不到他。便只能低头拉着行李走到站口旁的垃圾箱边，然后摸出口袋里的烟准备给自己点上一根定定神。</p><p>可就在他打开烟盒的时候，突然一只手掐着一根香烟递到了嘴边。张若昀愣在原地，不知所措。直到那只手硬把烟塞进了他的嘴里，还给他打着了火，他才僵硬地点着烟抬起头来。</p><p>刘昊然直白地注视着他。他的头发是塌的，衣服是乱穿的，胡子甚至都没刮，仿佛一起床就跑来见他了。但张若昀对自己说，刘昊然最近在备考，学习一定很忙，每天还要上晚自习，没时间打理自己是正常的。他不要想得太多，他不能想得太多。</p><p>“想我了？”</p><p>张若昀抽吸一口气，没法回答地转身走向宾馆，却在门口处被人抓着胳膊拽进怀里。</p><p>“嘿，里面禁烟呢。”</p><p>刘昊然伸手拿下张若昀嘴里的烟，放在自己唇间吸了一口后，再掐灭在垃圾桶上。然后他接过张若昀的行李箱，搂着他走进宾馆大堂，熟稔地用两人的证件开了一间大床房，再搂着张若昀进电梯。</p><p>进房的这一路刘昊然都安分得异常。以往总在电梯就开始摸他吻他的人，今天除了搂腰就没有其他动作。甚至在进房之后也是如此，仿佛在等他主动，又仿佛是在等些什么其他的东西。</p><p>不习惯这种氛围的张若昀突然不安，他开始后悔自己的冲动，甚至因此想逃。但一想到刘昊然就在眼前，他的身体便不自觉兴奋，仿佛已经形成了条件反射。没有办法，张若昀只能暂时压下忧虑，向他提出邀请。</p><p>刘昊然便走近了他，带着年轻人特有的攻击性和压迫感，在他想后退的瞬间拦腰截断。一时，粗糙的扎疼让张若昀想起昨晚不好的经历，他抗拒地扭过头躲避刘昊然的亲吻，却反被人揪住头发死死压在了墙上。在激烈的肢体摩擦中，熟悉的燥热迅速将他俘虏。因而软下来的男人轻易就被年轻人攻城略池，敏感的身体没多会儿就被少年插出一手的水。</p><p>当他终于被刘昊然填满的时候，战栗的快感让张若昀放荡地叫了出声。他像树熊一样紧紧缠在刘昊然身上，任凭少年如何折辱地抽打他屁股，骂他是骚货，他都依然不肯放松地越夹越紧。直到他被人丢到床上，不得不暂时和刘昊然分开，那贪吃的肉穴才被迫吐出了阴茎。但没多久，他又主动敞开了双腿，握着自己的阴茎揉着阴蒂，下身不断高抬着邀请刘昊然的插入。</p><p>从来不会拒绝他的少年很快扶着坚挺压上。但他却故意压着龟头在外头磨蹭了许久，非把张若昀撩得主动掰开肉穴，才算满意地一举没入挺插起来。敏感带被干得触电的男人几乎喊得嗓子都哑了，双腿紧紧盘在刘昊然的腰上，仿佛害怕他会突然消失。</p><p>因此被吸得魂都快没的刘昊然低笑着吻上张若昀的唇。又因为知道他不喜欢自己脸上的胡子，所以故意用它们磨蹭着他的皮肤，自唇侧一路吻到了胸口。在他强压着人吃透了两边乳头的时候，兴致高昂的张若昀便迎来了第一次高潮。喷涌的潮液不断浇灌着他的阴茎，像在给他淋浴一般，一下让刘昊然想起了什么。</p><p>“噢，刚忘记跟你说，最近学习忙，我已经一个星期没洗澡了，你不介意吧？”</p><p>“你！”</p><p>张若昀顿时洁癖发作地痉挛起来。他当然不会真以为刘昊然忘了这事，这混蛋就是故意要在这个时候告诉他刺激他的。可偏偏他现在正是离不开刘昊然的时候，一想到少年可能要拔出去，他就不禁收紧了肉穴拼命挽留。而刘昊然显然也意识到了他的不愿，便笑着更往里抽送了几下，龟头直顶着他的宫口摩擦，像是在干他却又像是在给自己清洁。</p><p>“小荡妇，你的穴这么湿，干脆以后都用来给我洗澡算了。”</p><p>“滚！”</p><p>“呵，你舍得让我滚吗？出去浪了那么多天，到头来不还是上赶着求我肏。说啊，你想这事想多久了？一个人住酒店的时候都在想我的鸡巴吧！”</p><p>越说越恼火的刘昊然一下干进了深处疯狂肏弄。过去这一周他翘了无数节课就是想见男人一面。结果倒好，这人居然一声不吭就跑去了外地。要不是酒吧店主告诉他男人大概只是去了旅游，他就算是去人肉也要把男人的底给起了！</p><p>又一次被干到潮吹的张若昀几乎快不能说话。身体不断颤抖的他爽怕地抓着床单想侧身歇息，却不料被刘昊然顺势翻了过去从后方插入。一下被刺激的他几乎从床上弹起，然而趴在他背上的刘昊然却压着他的身体，抓着他的双腕，死死将他禁锢在床上，让他只能被动承受着被给予的一切。</p><p>在这种姿势下很容易被肏到敏感带的男人完全被干到失声，多个敏感点同时激活的快感就如同一股高压电流，几乎要烧坏他的大脑。然而最让他难堪的还是下身不断堆积的尿感，因为刘昊然用力的抽插再加上体位带来的挤压，敏感的膀胱不多时就已经酸胀得开始抽痛。然而不论他如何怒骂或警告，压在他身上的刘昊然就是不愿意起来。没办法张若昀只能示弱，哀求着刘昊然赶紧起来，不然他真要尿了。</p><p>“我就是要你尿。”</p><p>然而，突然闯入耳中的低沉却让张若昀大脑空白。那一刻他的意识完全没回过神来，但身体已经给出了反应。顷刻在身下晕开的湿热让他羞耻地埋起了脸，但偏偏恶劣的刘昊然还要拉起他的身体逼他跪在床上，手指捏住他的尿道口滋得液体四射，把面前的枕头甚至床头都给弄湿了。</p><p>“我就知道你是用下面尿的，每次舔的时候都一股骚味。”</p><p>“那你他妈、还舔那么起劲、唔！”</p><p>“你他妈吸我的时候不也吸得很香吗，咱俩彼此彼此吧，反正都是变态。”</p><p>进入冲刺的刘昊然快速挺干着湿穴，终于在十数下后双臀紧绷着射出了精液。筋疲力尽的张若昀彻底瘫软在刘昊然怀里，被抱去洗澡的时候就跟大爷似的一动也不动。坐在他对面的刘昊然狞笑着注视他，拿着毛巾的手十分利落地给他擦脚擦腿。被伺候的张若昀则躺靠在浴缸壁上，手里夹着烟有一口没一口地抽着。</p><p>当懈怠的男人闭上眼仰头吐雾的时候，那慵懒又性感的样子简直好看得要命。因而在给他清洗上身时，刘昊然又一次压上张若昀，吻住他吞烟的双唇。一下被打乱的男人没办法过肺，那有毒的烟雾便在他们唇间逸散飘开。但张若昀没有因此停下，而是又偏过头去含住烟嘴，湿润的双眼挑衅又勾引般看着刘昊然，惹得人不禁再度欺上他的唇，吸进他吐出的烟，再抽上一口他指间夹着的细长，把毒喂给成瘾的他。</p><p>他们就这样抽完了一根烟，顺带在浴缸里又做了起来。这一回他们的动作温和了很多，哪怕在刘昊然主导的时候，张若昀也还能在喘息的间隙给自己抽空点烟。就是打火的时候他一直在抖，所以最后还是刘昊然拿过了他嘴里的烟，抓住了他的手，低头吸了两口后帮他把烟点着的。</p><p>“少抽点吧，小心把自己抽死。”把烟还给张若昀的时候，刘昊然似笑非笑地来了这么一句，让人不知道他是在讽刺还是关心还是开玩笑。</p><p>“那你可要加把劲了，因为我更想被你干死。”而张若昀艳笑着回复道，表情极尽轻佻地朝他吐出了烟雾。被激到的刘昊然当下就咬住了他唇，随即一个翻身让人骑坐在身上，催促般拍着他的屁股示意他摆起腰来。</p><p>“毛主席教的，自己动手，丰衣足食。”</p><p>“去你妈的。”</p><p>但骂归骂，那一刻张若昀还是自己动了。就好像从来不跟人事后温存的他，那天做完之后却在刘昊然的胸口趴了很久。虽然他最后还是背过身去自己抱着自己睡的，但张若昀能感觉到，在他和刘昊然之间好像有什么不一样了。</p><p>下午临分别的时候，刘昊然又提起了加微信的事，显然一个电话号码实际并不能让他满足，他开始得寸进尺。但这一次张若昀没有立刻拒绝他，而是把事情在脑子里过了一遍。然后他发现，其实自己从来不发朋友圈，微信头像和昵称也都没有泄露个人信息，所以就算让刘昊然加了好像也没有什么关系，便勉为其难地答应了他。</p><p>刘昊然看起来很开心，因为他没再跟他换烟，就好像加了微信之后，他就不必靠兜里的这盒烟来拴住他了。但其实连性都未必能拴得住他，何况烟呢。有些事张若昀一直不说，不去拆穿，只是因为懒得开口。说到底只是玩玩而已，何必较真。</p><p>可如果真的拴不住他，那他为什么一直没去找别人？刘昊然活儿是不错，但也不到睥睨众生的地步，和他一样甚至比他更好的肯定大有人在，只要他愿意去找——想到这里的时候张若昀便停了，因为他觉得自己已经可以下结论：他懒得去找，就是这样。</p><p> </p><p>之后几天张若昀又回到比较规律的工作生活时间。而刘昊然不知是不是在考试，所以意料之外地并没有发消息来烦他。事实上，他们现在的聊天界面仍维持着刚加好友时的模样。要不是因为当初主动加微信的人是刘昊然，张若昀真以为自己加了个假号。</p><p>没想到，到头来第一个发消息的人居然是他。多少有点郁闷的张若昀发了个时间地点后就把手机丢在讲坛上，然后迎着打铃的声音拍手示意大家把答卷交上来。</p><p>而在他整理试卷的时候，手边的电话抖了一下，亮起的屏幕上接连出现两条消息提示，一条写着“今天不行，我约了人出去”，另一条写着“除非你来陪我看电影，我们五点见”。等他看完这两条后，第三条信息跟着冒出，写的是一串地址，估计就是那电影院的位置。</p><p>张若昀在心里冷笑一声，多少不屑地拒绝了刘昊然。之后他收起电话，装好试卷，似乎无事发生过一样，平静地把卷子送去教务处，再平静地回到办公室。</p><p>可就在他吃午饭的时候，张若昀忽然觉得哪里不对。他拿出手机点开微信，看着刘昊然最后跟他约定的时间，心里突然有点发痒。五点的电影，看完至少六点多，他不是要上晚自习吗？难道上完了？心里存了疑问但又无法开口的张若昀烦躁地放下手机。可吃着吃着他又忍不住想，这小子该不会从一开始就在骗他吧，其实压根没有晚自习这回事。不过这念头很快就被他打消，因为他不知道如果这猜测是真的，他要怎么去解释刘昊然的行为。</p><p>那天下午，张若昀提前回了家。因为一般来说只要他到家了，就不愿意再出门。他不是在害怕自己会动摇，他只是想断了后路一干二净，他只是懒而已。</p><p>再说了，他又不是没了刘昊然就活不下去。玩具是没有真人好，但也是能派上用场的。昏暗的房间，亮光的画面，男女交缠的声音在被子里此起彼伏，握在张若昀手中的东西也跟着越发凶猛。高潮来临的那一刻，他本能地颤抖了，痉挛的穴道不住抽搐着荡开快乐，从生理上说也是爽的。可跟实际做爱不一样，每一次他自慰结束后都不会想来第二次。发泄完的身体是冰冷的，被使用过的地方是肿痛的，快乐都只是短暂的，满足是根本不存在的。每到这种时候他都会变得格外自厌，觉得自己像个变态，觉得自己浑身是病，他甚至不止一次想要抱头痛哭，想要把自己蜷缩成最微小的黑点彻底隐没在阴暗中。</p><p>他不知道自己为什么会这样。他不明白自己怎么会变成这样。</p><p>在张若昀的视线被水光模糊了的时候，他看到手机顶上的时间写着下午四点半。那一刻他感到自己的意志开始动摇，紧跟着就连他的意识都开始虚幻。但这一次，他没有再咬牙强留着清醒，而是放任自己坠入无边黑暗，放任自己乱来。</p><p>他花了十五分钟换好衣服戴上手套。拎着头盔出门的时候，电梯里的老爷爷显然被他吓了一跳。但那一刻张若昀的脑里就只剩下最后看进去的那行地址。他戴上头盔，跨上重机，踩动车子后一个低身便拐弯冲了出去。</p><p>十二分钟后，他泊好车子，踏进商场，沿着扶手电梯一路跑上五楼，最终在电影院前拽过刘昊然的衣领，仰头吻上了他。</p><p>那一刻他听到了路人的惊呼，感到了鼻梁的钝痛，可他眼里就只有刘昊然惊讶的双瞳。少年显然是真以为他不会来了，这让张若昀感到莫名其妙的得意。但转瞬少年又一脸笑意地回吻了他，这让张若昀感到紧张。没有办法，他只能更加卖力地吻住刘昊然，像是下一秒就要跟他原地做爱一般，直舔得他不再有闲心思考其他事情。等少年情不自禁地开始圈紧他深吻，张若昀才撇过头躲开，顺带抓着他的衣领把人带走。</p><p>因此踉跄了几步的刘昊然低笑了一声，回头朝那个被惊呆的女孩喊了句“电影票送你了”便跟上张若昀的步伐，搂住他一下亲在脸上。</p><p>“真不看电影啊，这片子可好看了。”</p><p>“有我好看吗？”</p><p>张若昀隔着墨镜瞥了刘昊然一眼，一脸不屑地撞开他的身子然后丢给他一个头盔。刘昊然无奈至极却又乐意惯他，便很快戴好头盔跨上后座。正准备问一句去哪儿，张若昀就踩下油门奔驰出去，吓得他不仅灌了一大口凉风，还相当怂样地抱紧了张若昀的腰靠在他背上。</p><p>不过很快刘昊然就摆正了心态，他偷偷抚摸着男人精瘦的窄腰和肉欲的大腿，趁着他正在开车没法反抗，便肆无忌惮地开始狂吃豆腐。从腰臀到大腿内侧都被人摸了个遍的张若昀真恨不得剁掉刘昊然不安分的手，尤其在他胆大包天地把手指探向私处抠挖他阴户的时候，他简直想一个甩尾急刹把人从身后丢出去。然而，他最后还是把车开进了一处无人的荒废工地。借着周围丛草蔓生的自然屏障，由着刘昊然扒掉他的皮裤从后面肏进来。</p><p>为了方便少年的动作，张若昀唯有俯身趴在车头上，尽可能撅起屁股迎合刘昊然。单手按着他的少年一边提起他的臀一边往上挺腰，粗壮的阴茎用力摩擦着他的穴道顶弄他的宫口，却还总嫌他不够紧似的老打他屁股。</p><p>因此被教训着的张若昀一顿不甘又不服，回头瞪了他一眼便开始摆腰掌握节奏。刘昊然戾笑着抓紧他的臀，舔唇欣赏着男人在他身前左摇右晃的浪荡模样。随后他干脆抓起张若昀的一条腿让他跪在坐垫上，自己则单脚撑地，另一条腿踩在脚踏上，以站立的姿势扣住他腰一顿狠肏。</p><p>加剧的快感很快让男人浪叫出声，肏肿的穴口也渐渐冒出水泡。彻底被润湿的阴茎在夕阳下散发着糜亮的水光，配合着周围被拍红的臀肉，还真让刘昊然有一种在日花的错觉。只可惜这花长在了张若昀身上摘不下来，否则他铁定要将它套在自己的阴茎上，好让他能时时刻刻不分昼夜地干。</p><p>这么想着，刘昊然就不禁想把男人抓起来关起来，最好用一把锁将他锁在自己的床上，让他永远朝自己张开双腿，永远为自己保持湿润，然后一次次地在他身下高潮，一次次地因他快乐。只要张若昀能认真地看着他，念着他，刘昊然什么都愿意给他。</p><p>第一次高潮之后，刘昊然将人翻了过来俯身吻住。被干得舒服的男人欣然接受着他的一切，不知餍足的肉穴颤颤吮吸着他的阴茎，像极了渴奶的猫咪，直到吸尽最后一滴才算暂且饱足地呻吟着蹭他。刘昊然近乎爱怜地抱紧张若昀，一点点解开他身上的衣服，低头亲吻他的身体。</p><p>“你穿这身真好看。”他由衷地赞赏道。张若昀闻言得意一笑，修长的手指轻佻地勾起他下巴，眼里含着万般风情地反问：“我穿什么不好看？”刘昊然无奈失笑，便只好解着他的扣子答道：“你不穿最好看。”然后又撩开他的衣领，轻揉他的乳尖，眼神渐暗地追问了一句：“我能把你脱光吗？”张若昀轻吸进一口气，指尖微微颤抖着，不知是因为兴奋还是恐惧。但他仍然强装着镇定，甚至好像游刃有余地挑眉反问：“我说不能，你就不脱了吗？”刘昊然简直爱死了他这逞强的模样，性感又可爱，强大又脆弱，所以他总是很乐意奉陪。</p><p>光天化日之下在野外被人脱光衣服是一件过分刺激的事，即使对于张若昀来说，这样的经历也是第一次。说实话他不知道自己为什么会纵容刘昊然，他并不是没有底线的人。可每当少年用他那双会蛊人的眼睛直直看着他时，不管他说什么张若昀都只想答应。所以他总是放任刘昊然对他做许多他不该做的事，比如一直不戴套做爱，比如每一次都射在里面，比如射完还不许他清洁，比如总暗示着想让他怀孕。到底会不会怀孕张若昀不知道，但他敢肯定如果一直这样做下去他的肚子迟早会被搞大，就像那些色情片里演的一样，子宫被少年的精液灌得像是早孕，只要轻轻一按，就能看到各种体液混着尿液自他下体喷出。</p><p>但即使知道可能会有这么一天的到来，张若昀也只想说，等那天到了再算。</p><p>他们在工地一直做到月出。最后一发是张若昀自己骑在刘昊然的阴茎上卖力榨出来的。那时候的他浑身赤裸着只穿了露指手套和及踝皮靴。发亮的皮肤上蒙着一层细汗，脖子和胸口到处是吻痕，而腰臀跟大腿则全是刘昊然的指印。可躺在他身下的少年仍旧衣冠楚楚，裤子一提就能直接上台的那种。如此鲜明的对比让张若昀觉得自己就好像一个娼妓，或是专门为少年服务的精桶，尽管他很清楚这一切都是他自己挑起来的，硬要说谁是受害者的话，也该是少年不是他。</p><p>可当他倒在刘昊然身上的时候，张若昀还是感到了一丝卑微。他从来没有渴望过被谁在这种时候用力抱一抱，甚至在从前他都是拒绝事后拥抱的类型。可今晚他却好想被刘昊然抱一抱，哪怕只有一秒钟，他也想被男孩用力抱一抱。</p><p>刘昊然觉得张若昀哭了。虽然他什么也没听见，什么也没看见，也没什么特别的感觉，但他就是觉得张若昀哭了。可虽然知道，他却没问，也没有戳穿。因为他想，张若昀一定不愿让他知道自己哭过。而只要是他不愿意的事情，大多时候时候刘昊然都不想强迫他做。所以他只是静静地抱着他，静静地等待他。他们抱在一起在机车上躺了很久，久到他都已经数完天上有几颗星星，久到不远处的民房或厂房都亮起了鲜明的夜灯，甚至久到白天睡着的虫子都醒来开始歌唱，张若昀才慢慢坐起来，站起来，拿起挂在车头的衣服穿上，然后问他要不要吃饭。</p><p>这是第一次，他们没有在做完之后立即各奔东西。因为各种原因，张若昀没办法再骑车，所以他们把车藏进了工地的深处，徒步在周围寻找可以吃饭的地方。最后他们在一家小馆里坐下。菜单还未上，张若昀就已经点了两瓶酒。刘昊然看着他豪迈起盖对瓶直吹的不讲究，忽然发现，原来他还有很多自己不清楚的一面。</p><p>今晚的张若昀，皮衣墨镜重机车，一身装扮狂拽酷炫却又野性勾人。和平时西装革履头发梳得一丝不苟的样子截然相反，不用人搞就已经满身骚气，只是带刺，容易让人望而止步。好在刘昊然从来都是迎难而上的性格。在张若昀跷起腿准备摸烟的时候，刘昊然再度把手伸到他唇边。停下动作的男人抬眼看他，漂亮的瞳孔里尖锐地写满嫌弃二字。可刘昊然只是笑着把烟塞进他唇间，然后夺过他手中的打火机，不给他选择地燃起一簇火苗，逼他点烟。张若昀直白地翻了个白眼，一脸不情愿地侧头点着烟负气地吹出，然后仰靠在椅背上，一脸不悦地问他：“你知道这烟有多难抽吗？”</p><p>但刘昊然只是点点头，笑得一脸人畜无害又斯文败类地回答：“知道。所以才让你抽。”</p><p>“肏。”张若昀不爽地弹掉烟灰，又用力抽了两口。他捂着唇别过脸去拒绝和刘昊然对视，因为他不想去深究他话里的含义。</p><p>刘昊然觉察到他的抗拒，便适当收回了分寸。他安静退回自己的领地，翻开面前的菜单开始点菜。他没问张若昀想吃什么，因为他知道男人肯定不会说。这个自我保护意识过剩的人，几乎把所有的开放和包容都留给了性事，导致在其他方面都难接触得像只防御的刺猬。但刘昊然不着急，他有的是时间，有的是耐性，他相信既然缘分让他再次遇到男人，找回了男人，就一定是希望他能从此把人拴在身边不再弄丢。如此一番美意，他一定不会辜负。</p><p>晚饭过后，张若昀喊来服务员结账，一旁的刘昊然低头敲打着手机。片刻后，张若昀在微信收到了一笔转账，备注是饭钱，他便以为刘昊然刚才是在算账，殊不知男孩最后关闭的其实是手机上的备忘录。从小馆离开后，张若昀仍旧沿背离工地的方向前行。刘昊然没有过问，只是跟着。最终他们进了一家民楼改建的小宾馆，开房的时候店家甚至没要他们的证件信息。贴着墙壁上楼时，狭窄的楼道让刘昊然想起了自己第一次去开房的经历。</p><p>那时候他刚上大学，第一次以成年人的身份自居，感觉在面对很多事的时候都变得自如起来，对于以前没试过的事也变得越发向往。他当时的女朋友是军训时认识的，十一假期间他们出去玩了几天。本来两人都有那方面的打算，他甚至偷偷买好了避孕套和润滑剂。可真到了同床的时候，他却发现自己完全没有兴致。他其实不知道为什么，就只能用未成年作为借口推脱。等他终于过了十八岁生日，在派对上跟一群朋友喝得酩酊大醉后，才总算借着酒胆抱了他的女友。那一晚，刘昊然才终于知道，原来不是所有人破处都会流血，处女膜也不是他所理解的那样一层膜，以及酒后乱性是真，喝酒误事更是真的不能再真。总而言之，那晚到底做没做成他也不知道，他只记得混沌之间他忘了戴套。</p><p>不过那次过后，他就像一夜成长。从前对性总是避而不谈的他，渐渐地变得大方甚至热衷起来。但宾馆开房的成本太高，他们就只能憋屈在学校附近的民楼旅馆里。八十块钱一晚上的大床房，进门就是磨砂浴室，地上铺着深红棕色的旧木板，周围全是花里胡哨的艳色墙纸。一张十块钱打印出来的假油画用塑料仿造的木纹框裱在墙上，画框正对着门口，前方就是大床。除此之外房间里就只剩一套桌椅，连个放衣服的柜子都没有。不过桌上倒是很贴心地准备了避孕套和润滑剂，就是铺满了灰尘，不知已经放了多少年。</p><p>但不得不说，在这样简陋而艳俗的环境里，人最原始的欲望反而更容易被激发。可能就是因为少了那些不必要的粉饰吧，大家反而更容易赤诚相见。那一晚，在他女朋友脱下外衣的时候，隔着磨砂玻璃在床上观看的刘昊然就已经硬了。当女孩解开胸罩再弯腰脱掉内裤的时候，他再忍不住地推门进去吻住了她。他们从浴室一路做到床上。当女孩被他放倒在身下时，滴水的长发瞬间湿了枕头。而在他们激情地呻吟喘息时，他听到一墙之隔的另一个房间，也在响着节奏类似的声音。那一晚，他们做得很尽兴。于是之后的每一晚，他们都在这里过夜。直到那一天他遇见了张若昀。</p><p>其实一直到现在，刘昊然也说不清女孩和张若昀相比到底差在了哪里。当然，气质、经验、技巧这些方面的差距都是无可否认的，但究竟是哪一项导致他放弃了那个他曾经想过日后要娶她的女孩而一心扑在男人的身上，或者概括一点说，是什么让他放弃了曾经循规蹈矩的好日子而走上如今这条不疯魔不成活的不归路，刘昊然想不明白。但好在他这人有一个优点，就是他从来不去刻意想明白。做不做一件事对于他来说，区别只在于他想不想做，以及放弃另一个选项的后果他是否能够承担得起。所以当初他丝毫没有犹豫地离开了女孩，因为他觉得，或者说他确信，像女孩这样的女人以后还会有很多很多，他丢得起，但像男人这样独一无二的人，错过了便是过了，他丢不起。</p><p>这天晚上，他们住的房间和从前刘昊然见过的很像，可他却没能等到男人脱内裤的那一刻。光看着他进门的身影，刘昊然就已经忍不住把人拽回来压在门上吻了。或许这就是男人胜过女孩的地方吧，他就像烟，毒是不致命的，瘾却要人命，一旦开了头，就再也回不去，如同他口袋里的那包烟，就算他不抽，也要时时刻刻紧攒着。</p><p> </p><p>说来也许难以置信，他们这晚没有做爱。虽然从进房那一刻起他们就已经在接吻，但也只是接吻而已。洗澡的时候他们交缠拥挤在莲蓬头下，沾着泡沫的手游走在彼此身上，抚过肩背，也抚过胸腹，抚过腰臀，也抚过腿脚。在张若昀抓着水管靠在墙上时，刘昊然捧起他的腿，自脚尖一路吻到小腹。然后流连在子宫和花丛间，温柔地将他吸出花蜜，又挑逗地把他舔出琼浆。而当他们位置对调后，张若昀难得主动贴上了刘昊然的唇，舔过他下巴上的痣，再沿着他的颈线一路吻至胸前。然后挑逗地咬过他的乳头，钻了他的肚脐，牙齿咬住他腹部上的毛发，一路轻扯着来到他胯前。</p><p>他像是在观赏刘昊然的尺寸般，指尖仔细地描摹着他的轮廓，眼神专注地一路随行。但在给他冲洗的时候，却又调皮地像是在玩弄，几次故意撑开他的肉缝把水刺进他的马眼，然后又勾人地伸出舌头来舔。直把他舔得半硬之后才张嘴含住他吮吸。</p><p>舒爽的刘昊然吸气叹息出声，他抚摸着张若昀的头发，指尖摩挲他的头皮。宽阔的掌心贴着他的脑袋磨蹭，没有像平时那样试图掌握节奏。只是绷紧的腰仍忍不住挺动，不过动作很轻，基本只在深喉的时候往里顶了一下，然后放任自己在他口中射出。</p><p>张若昀没有吞下他的精液，而是吐在手中，从下巴一路抹到胸上。可第一次见他这样做的刘昊然却觉得这举动比他直接吞下还要色情百倍，只一眼就已忍不住将他拉起压在玻璃墙上，低头将他舔吻干净。</p><p>而看着刘昊然不停徘徊在自己胸前的吃奶样子，张若昀就忽然想要使坏。于是他伸手摸了摸刘昊然的脑袋，装得一脸慈爱地问他：“欸，你不会有什么恋母情结吧？”却不料刘昊然抬起头来，没羞没臊地反问：“怎么，你还想给我当妈？”“滚！”调戏不成反被撩的张若昀恼羞地推开刘昊然的脸，刚转过身去想拿纸擦身，就被人抓着手腕压在了玻璃上。从身后贴上来的少年暧昧地亲吻他的耳尖，不安分的双手自他胸前一路摸到腰腹，却没有继续深入，而是像跳舞一般搂着他摇晃起来。</p><p>一时想笑的张若昀转过身看他，本打算调侃刘昊然两句，却在男孩吻上来后莫名地忘掉了一切。那一刻，他忽然觉得自己仿佛置身梦中，周围的一切都是温热而柔软的，像泉水在流淌，又像云朵在漂浮。但他却一点不担心会坠落，因为有男孩拦在他腰上的胳膊，因为有男孩紧束他的拥抱。忽然鼻酸的男人连忙低头中断这个吻，他大口呼吸着镇静心绪，借飞溅的水花来掩饰眼角的泪光。然而，被刘昊然突然按头紧紧抱起来的时候，他还是没忍住让泪滑了下来。这一瞬他彻底失控，仿佛生了锈的水龙头，越是想关越是关不住，拧到最后甚至崩掉阀门决堤溃出，清水混着杂质，像在呕吐又像在流血，痛痛快快地倾泄掉一切，再断断续续重归平静。</p><p>而刘昊然静静抱着张若昀，不看，不说，不问，不管，就只是一直抱着他，一直陪着他。</p><p>躺上床时，张若昀上身套着刘昊然的圆领衫，因为他今天穿的那一身都太不适合用来当睡衣，而在这种简陋的小旅馆里过夜，身上还是多少穿着点好些。至于被分走了里衫的刘昊然，只能将就着套上连帽衣躺下。所幸他向来穿得单薄，不然就他这个爱出汗的体质，这一晚上肯定会被闷出一身汗臭。</p><p>“我关灯咯？”</p><p>临睡前，刘昊然微微低头问道。靠在他胸前的张若昀几乎没有反应，可他还是听到了很轻的一声“嗯”，便撑起身子伸长胳膊，憋气着按下男人身后的床头开关，啪一声让房间陷入黑暗。在他重新躺下的时候，一直安静的张若昀暗自动了动。刘昊然本能低头去看，虽然因为夜盲什么也没看见，但他还是能觉察到张若昀想翻身，便收紧胳膊把人拦了回来。张若昀一时有些意外，因为从前刘昊然就没在这事上拦过他，故而愣了半秒。可今晚不一样，今晚的刘昊然决意要强硬一回。他不许张若昀再逃也不许他再躲，他可以不过问男人的一切但他必须要抱紧他的全部，所以不论张若昀试图挣扎多少次他都绝不让步。</p><p>等男人像是挫败般安静下来时，刘昊然才稍稍放开他一点，手指轻柔地抚摸他的发梢，低眼亲吻他的额头。男人没有反应但也没有反抗，刘昊然便继续往下吻着，吻过他的眉骨，吻过他的眼角，吻过柔软的脸颊，吻过圆润的鼻子，然后吻住他的嘴唇，小心而又温柔地试探。男人起先仍然没有反应，但没多久就用力拥挤了他的唇紧接着咬了他一口，随即发怒般钻进他的嘴巴卷起他的舌头，嘴唇和牙齿并用地弄疼了他的一切，却又逐渐安静下来。刘昊然便在此时奋起回应，他也卷住男人的舌头，探进他的嘴巴，却是认真地亲吻着，按着他的后脑不停加深彼此间的缠绵。男人被他吻得酥软，气焰越发柔了一些，刘昊然便适时放慢节奏，追逐着男人的柔息细细密密地吮弄。直到男人有些抵不住地喘息，他才轻咬他的舌尖按着他的下唇渐渐分开，却仍不脱离，而是一啄一舔地缠绵着男人。这回张若昀彻底静了，温顺得像猫一样伏在他胸前。刘昊然便吻了他的额头，圈起他抱在怀里。</p><p>这一晚他们都睡得很好。第二天醒来后，张若昀问他要不要吃早餐。刘昊然愣了一下，随即应好。在面店点单的时候，他一直偷偷观察着张若昀的动作，然后在他不注意时又拿出手机敲了几行备忘录。</p><p>回程的路上，刘昊然仍旧不安分地偷偷吃着豆腐，不过动作比起昨天的要好接受多。但在等灯的安静间隙，张若昀还是拍掉了他流连在自己大腿上的爪子，并训斥了一句“别闹”。可被打的刘昊然却是一阵暗喜，用张若昀从没来听过的乖巧嗓音应道一句“好嘞”，听得男人一阵错愕却又不禁扬起嘴角。</p><p>之后几天他们见得更加频繁，地点也不再局限于酒吧和酒店。虽然做爱这事还是不可避免，但地点改变之后，这一行为的含义好像也跟着变得不同。不过一开始在公共洗手间被刘昊然进入的时候，张若昀还没多大感觉。毕竟类似的事他们第一次见面时就做了，只不过这一次做得更激烈些。又冰又热的润滑剂干得他浑身酥软，本踩在马桶盖上的腿都受不住地改成了跪立的姿势。不过刘昊然看起来倒是很享受的模样，本该已经射过一次的阴茎硬是强压着冲动一直硬着，导致胀红的柱身变得比平时还要粗，凸起的血管也更加狰狞，每一次挺动的时候都肏得张若昀欲仙欲死，到最后真脱力得只能坐在他身上不停摆臀。因此被吸得舒爽的刘昊然不住吻上他的唇，舌头追逐着他的唇瓣与舌尖，不停地在半空交接舔弄。直到他终于顶上男人的子宫深深射出，痉挛的男人才总算被他卷入口中吞吃干净。</p><p>而爽得叫不出声的张若昀完全挂倒在刘昊然身上，跪坐的双腿紧紧夹着他的身体，肉穴持续战栗。因缺氧而胀红的脸庞表情十分迷离，氤氲的双眼像是快流出泪一般，被刘昊然不安分地抵着宫口磨蹭时甚至发出了呜咽般的声音，浑身内外都抖得不行。</p><p>“小猫，吃得爽不爽嗯？”心里得意的刘昊然坏笑着吻住张若昀的嘴唇问。还在射精的坚挺不时围绕宫口打转，每一下动作都如凉水滴入男人衣领般，惊起他阵阵颤抖。</p><p>大口喘气的张若昀努力恢复身体的平静，他好几次想起身脱离刘昊然的阴茎，但都因为男孩还没射完而被一次次按了回去。因而又被蹭出快感来的人便不敢再乱动，唯有安分地抱紧少年挤压他的阴茎，一边努力装下充沛的精液一边不住抱怨：“你他妈……怎么还没完……”</p><p>“你那么贪吃，不多射一点怎么喂饱你。待会别忘了把奶嘴吃进去，不然漏出来就都浪费了。”</p><p>“变态。”张若昀骂着别过头去躲避刘昊然黏人的亲吻，但还是被人追着吻到了唇角。待刘昊然完事之后，他提起裤子起身，一脸不情愿般接过少年“好心”递来的按摩棒滑入穴内。这玩意儿是刘昊然今天见面时硬塞给他的玩具，外表就像个大型奶嘴，内置震动和抽吸的功能。刘昊然说，这是他特意给他挑的礼物，因为他下面那张嘴就跟婴儿的嘴一样总忍不住流水，所以也应该学婴儿那样咬一个奶嘴。张若昀当下就骂了他一句神经病，却不知怎的，还是被刘昊然带进了洗手间脱掉了裤子，用那色情又恶俗的粉色玩意干得双腿一阵痉挛，到头来只能又求着他把自己给上了。</p><p>现下，张若昀夹着那粉色的奶嘴按摩棒跟着刘昊然走在大街上，总是每隔几步就会被少年用遥控器突然折腾一番。然而，尽管他面上写满了警告和恐吓，也总会在刘昊然作妖时给他一肘子，却始终没有实际喊停。直至到了酒吧，确实不拿出来就没法坐下时，张若昀才独自去了洗手间把东西取出洗净，然后直接扔回给刘昊然。</p><p>但刘昊然没收，因为在他眼里这东西已经送给了张若昀，是张若昀的了。“如果你真想要感谢我，那就请我喝杯酒吧。”厚颜无耻的少年这样托着腮朝张若昀笑道。男人直白地翻了个白眼，没办法只能抓起桌上的按摩棒塞进口袋，然后叫来老板点单。只是下单的时候他突然顿了一下，好像有什么卡住了一样，眼睛不自觉扫了刘昊然一眼。但最后他什么也没说，什么也没问，只是收回视线要了两杯威士忌，然后拿起桌上的烟随手点着。吸了一口之后张若昀才发现不妥地看了眼烟盒，随即瞪向对面光明正大偷着乐的刘昊然，气得把嘴里的烟塞进他口中，再拿出自己的烟点燃。</p><p>那一刻，刘昊然有些愕然地呆看着张若昀，直到烟灰烫伤了虎口才猛地回神。而坐在他对面的张若昀好像偷摸着又好像只是刘昊然想多了般快速瞥了他一眼，随即捂着唇侧过头去，视线无法聚焦地扫视着身旁一切，直至老板送酒上来。</p><p>“老样子，单一麦芽不加冰，记得五星好评哦！”</p><p>“啧！边儿去！”仿佛被人掀了裙底的张若昀突然炸毛地抬腿踢了老板一下。坐在他对面的刘昊然不禁失笑，忙抓紧机会跟着一起逗猫，便追问老板：“这酒叫什么呀？”</p><p>“干你屁事！——‘麦卡伦。’——啧！你真闲着没事干是吧？”</p><p>“人家是我客人，客人就是上帝，我答上帝一个问题怎么了？”</p><p>“那我让你滚你怎么不滚呐？”</p><p>“嘿，咱俩什么交情，你跟他一般大的时候就在我这喝酒，都快十年了，还想当上帝呢，没让你下地狱就不错了。”</p><p>张若昀又一个白眼翻上天。听闻刘昊然低着头偷笑时，就好像自暴自弃了一般，干脆让老板直接把酒瓶拿来然后有多远滚多远。看见刘昊然一脸好奇地捧起瓶子仔细打量时，有些不习惯又忽觉紧张地别过了头去，甚至连放在桌上的手都不自觉握成拳头。</p><p>那晚，他们在酒吧坐到了很晚。虽然全程几乎零交流，但透过这一整瓶酒和两小包烟，两人都觉得他们之间被拉近了不少。然后张若昀才发现原来刘昊然酒量那么好，而刘昊然也才知道原来男人挺容易醉。</p><p>抱着他离开的时候，刘昊然问道：“还是去宾馆开房？”张若昀嗯了一声，大半个身子都挂在他身上，醉醺醺的像只没睡醒的猫。刘昊然被他那蒙着鼻音的软糯撩得有点心痒，一时没忍住又多问了一句：“那我们不去宾馆好不好？”张若昀又嗯了一声，不过带了点疑问的语气，像是在问他那去哪儿。刘昊然便接着回答，一手搂着他的腰，一手按着他的脑袋，低下头在他耳边低语：“我带你回宿舍好不好？”张若昀当即抖了一下，挣扎着就想从他怀里挣脱，却被扣住后脑吻住双唇。那一晚，他们还是去了宾馆开房，因为时间早过了宿舍的门禁。可那一晚，张若昀却做了个极其荒诞的梦。梦里他躺在坚硬而狭窄的单人床上，床下响着陌生人说话聊天的谈笑声，身上压着刘昊然坏笑挺动着的赤裸身躯，而他被用布带绑在了床头，被用双手压开了双腿，炽热的肉穴进出着少年的阴茎，隆起的肚子里装满了他的精液。</p><p>“老师要努力怀孕哦，要是一直怀不上，我就一直绑着你，一直藏着你。”</p><p>呼吸一滞的张若昀战栗惊醒，尚未回神的他茫然看向四周，确认自己并不在少年宿舍后才松下一口气，回过神来拿开无意识摸着肚子的手。这时他身后传来了开门声，被吓一跳的他本能地回头往玄关看，等刘昊然出现在墙角后才把身体放松下来，随后拿起一旁的衬衣穿上，下床准备洗漱。</p><p>经过刘昊然身旁时，张若昀才发现他手里还拿着些什么。放在桌子上打开后，熟悉的牛肉汤香味让他一愣，不禁下意识问道：“这是什么？”</p><p>“牛肉面。我在楼下面摊买的，闻着挺香，味道应该不错。你刷完牙过来一起吃吧。”正忙着拆包装的刘昊然没注意张若昀此刻脸上错愕的神情，等过了一阵发现人还在身边站着时才好奇抬头。可那会儿张若昀又条件反射地把脸别了过去转身走开，因而刘昊然还是没能看到他眼中一闪而过的无措。不过他看着男人不自觉双手收起，环腰摸唇的动作，多少还是读懂了些什么。</p><p>暗自笑起的刘昊然收回视线摆好碗筷，按着记录中上次张若昀吃面放调料的量，把备好的辣椒和葱花香菜给他撒上，然后装作无事发生地在一旁坐下自我开动，等张若昀整理好自己过来用餐时，才咬着筷子模糊试探地问了句：“好吃吗？”</p><p>张若昀抬眸瞥了他一眼，没有任何回应。不过刘昊然看到他把面吃得一根不剩，连汤都喝了好几口，便明了地勾起了嘴角不再多问。</p><p>早餐过后，他们各自收拾好东西分道扬镳。习惯性摸出烟的张若昀边走边在身上寻找打火机，却突然感到大腿一震，顿时吓得掉了香烟骂出脏话。等他摸清楚口袋里震动的到底是个什么玩意儿后，才郁闷又无奈警告地回头瞪了刘昊然一眼。然而少年只是早有预料般举起手里的遥控器跟他挥手道别，那嚣张又嘚瑟的模样简直叫张若昀恨不得追上去给他一脚。但最后，他还是回过了身来，捡起地上的香烟，用手拍掉上面的灰尘，想了想，还是把它丢进了垃圾桶。那一刻，他站在垃圾桶前安静了半秒，像是在思考也像是在犹豫，揣在口袋里的手指无意识摩挲着烟盒，但最终只是揣着口袋离去，没有再点上一根香烟。</p><p>之后几天他们都各自忙碌，刘昊然有几场重要考试要复习准备，而张若昀也在监考和工作汇报中来回奔波。于是他们这一回的见面地点约在了市图书馆，一个正好为假期的课程设计做资料准备，一个正好为拟写的学术论文做资料搜集。但不那么正好的是，刘昊然要的资料在六楼，而张若昀要的资料在四楼，所以没办法，张若昀只能眨眨眼睛装作自己事前完全不知情的样子笑着跟刘昊然说拜拜，而刘昊然也只能憋屈地在心里暗骂脏话，眼睁睁地看着他的猫咪翘着尾巴得意离去。</p><p>他就说这回张若昀怎么答应得那么爽快！肏！</p><p>不过分开也有分开的好处，不然刘昊然也真没法保证，如果张若昀全程坐在他对面，他能静得下心来好好学习。反倒是分开之后，因为一心想着赶紧完事好去逮人，他这一上午的学习效率简直超越了以往任何时刻甚至超越了高考冲刺时的巅峰期。因而三个小时后，四楼外国文学区的阅览室门口就出现了一个戴着渔夫帽探头探脑的鬼祟身影。</p><p>因为不想事先被张若昀发现，所以刘昊然没打招呼就擅自下来找他。为了隐蔽身份，他随手拿了本门口架子上的外文报刊，装作阅读般打开半遮住脸庞，然后贴着书架靠墙行走，边走边四处搜寻着张若昀的身影，想看看他在做什么 。</p><p>原本，刘昊然以为张若昀会是坐在某张桌子旁读读写写着，故而一直盯着中间的阅览区看。不料一个拐弯就让他撞见窗旁的男人，顿时吓得缩回身子贴墙直立。等过了几秒也没听见脚步声后，他才偷偷把脑袋从墙后探出，用报刊遮着面容悄悄地看。这一看他才知道男人完全没有发现他，双眼仍旧专注地阅读着手里的书本，身体也依旧维持着放松的姿态。顿时放下心的刘昊然便干脆原地坐下，一边眯眼识别着他手上书本的书名，一边快速在手机上百度相关资料。然而跳出来的第一条结果就已经让他头大，再往下看更是越看越不明白，便只好泄气地收起手机，理直气壮地把注意力放在张若昀身上。</p><p>男人今天穿得比较休闲，早上碰面的时候他记得是长款黑色毛呢大衣和修身长裤，脚上一双带跟短靴哒哒哒地踩在他心上，每走一步就往他心坎里多陷进去一分。如今他脱了外套，只留一件贴身毛衣。半高的衣领刚好贴在喉结下方，隐隐约约地磨蹭着那一处突起，把他的每一次吞咽都勾勒得尤为细致。顺着衣领往下看，舒展的肩膀就好像一对蝴蝶的翅膀，精致但不单薄，骨感但不瘦弱。而在胸前鼓起的两片弧度更润色了这一柔软，在雅致中增添一点色欲，在冷贵中增添一点骚情。</p><p>刘昊然嘴角含笑地观赏着，握着报的手不自觉跟随张若昀翻书的动作也轻轻翻过了一页。男人的双手也是一绝的。皮肤白皙，骨节分明，泛青的血管在表皮下蔓延，于纤柔中凸显刚硬之气，指节修长而细圆，又于刚硬中透出柔媚风情。当他不经意抚唇思考时，刘昊然的视线便从指尖落在唇上。又从唇峰移至鼻尖，然后逐渐散开，包揽全部，赞叹着欣赏他在阳光底下沐浴光辉的圣洁模样。那一刻刘昊然想到了修女，想到了贵爵，想到了城堡里闭门不出的妇人殿下，想到了国母。</p><p>但在男人挑眉一笑时，以上的种种又被全部推翻，他什么也不是，什么也不像，他就是他，他只是他，是他迷恋的人，是张若昀。</p><p>“没看出来，你对美国金融也有研究？”靠在窗边的张若昀看着他笑问，歪头挑眉的模样挑逗又勾人。</p><p>刘昊然合上报站起，不避忌地靠近，伸手搂过他的腰，低头吻上他的唇。“没办法，谁让那一堆字母里有你的名字。”</p><p>“哟？你还知道我叫什么名字？”</p><p>“就是不知道才看嘛。我为了你这么努力学习，你是不是该给我点奖励？”</p><p>张若昀难得忍俊不禁，别过头去躲避着刘昊然的亲吻，半真半假地提醒道：“这儿是图书馆。”</p><p>可刘昊然只是反问：“所以呢？”逐渐暗下来的眼色紧紧锁着张若昀，配合着不断往下滑落的双手，勾得张若昀不禁体内一阵酥痒。</p><p>“跟我来。”没辙，张若昀只好带着刘昊然快步离开。他从存物柜拿回外套，然后来到二楼阅览室，刷卡借了间自习室后，没多久就捂着嘴巴在桌上被人舔出水来。</p><p>专注于舔穴的少年双手捧着男人的臀部，肩上架着他的长腿。因而半悬空的张若昀总忍不住挺腰抬臀夹住刘昊然，生怕自己会掉下去。可这番举动放在另一个角度看就像是他在主动磨蹭般，湿透的下体不停贴着少年的嘴唇挪动，仿佛在给他洗脸，把他的下巴鼻梁都蹭出了一片水光。因而感到羞耻的男人不禁夹紧了双腿，本是想限制自己的动作，却反弄得像是欲求不满。坏心的男孩便故意误解了他的意思，更深入地舔进了肉穴，勾起舌头一阵猛吸。顿时的快感叫张若昀难忍地呜咽出声，他无助捂紧嘴唇，身体用力拱起，离桌的腰椎弯出一道绝妙弧线，引得刘昊然不禁伸手抱住。</p><p>于是男人的身体又离开了桌子一大部分，变得只能依靠着骑在刘昊然的脸上。这番姿势让他无法站稳地只能把重量压在少年脸上，敏感的阴部便因此完全陷在他的唇舌中，肿起的阴蒂恰恰顶在鼻梁上，让他每动一下都近乎酥软得浑身脱力。</p><p>可紧抓他的刘昊然却是越舔越起劲，不仅鼻尖反复顶弄他的阴蒂，牙齿啃咬他的穴肉，就连不该碰的尿道口都没放过，总用门牙反复勾弄。因而疼痒的张若昀难免起了尿意，下身迅速收紧刺痒，吓得他忙推开刘昊然的头不让他继续。可偏偏少年还要在此刻吻住尿道口一顿狠吸，同时手指插入顶弄G点，一边蹂躏着他的阴蒂一边刺激他的敏感带，吸咬着他的尿道生生将他玩到了潮喷。</p><p>顿时从尿道溅出的潮液就如同失禁了一般，牵动着张若昀敏感的神经和羞耻心，断断续续地喷射飞溅着，大部分落在了刘昊然的口中，也有不少溅湿了他的全脸。可他却丝毫没有嫌弃的样子，反而相当享受，一脸沉醉地舔吃着张若昀抽搐的下身直到他再喷不出水。然后像抹汗般大手一擦脸，勾着笑舔着唇起身吻住张若昀，顺带解开自己的裤子，再次把人抱到桌上迎面进入。还故意拿起一本不知从哪里翻出来的习题册，恶劣地挑着问题为难张若昀，非要他答对了才肯用力动，否者只能叫他老师求他动。</p><p>张若昀不知道是不是所有念书的人都有这样关于身份对调的性幻想，因为从前他也遇到过一两个想让他在床上叫老师的床伴。但当然，他一个都没有答应，不为别的，只是因为他真实的职业身份让他很难拉下这个脸去玩这种游戏。正如他先前的说的，他并不是没有底线的人。</p><p>然而今天面对刘昊然同样要求的时候，张若昀却第一次有了动摇。他不明白自己为什么会犹豫，甚至因此兴奋起来。所以他只能快速拒绝刘昊然的要求，以避免自己多想。可他没有想到被拒绝的男孩竟然会用那样的方式来反击，当他被刘昊然叫着老师按在桌上狠肏不停时，完全无法自持的张若昀一下变得羞耻甚至回想起不久前那个荒诞至极的梦。因而紧缩的穴道一下吸得刘昊然颤抖，他舒服地叹息出声，又劣笑拉开他的双腿，一边低头观赏着嫩穴贪吃吮吸着他的浪荡景色，一边舔着唇下流道：“老师的骚穴真会吸，是不是很喜欢男人的阴茎？子宫口都饿得发抖了呢，一定很想喝精液吧？学生多喂你吃一些好不好？吃饱了老师给我生个白白胖胖的小儿子，以后我们一起喂你。”</p><p>“肏——你——闭嘴、嗯！”</p><p>“那你叫老师。”</p><p>张若昀气绝地喘息着，但又无可奈何，因为天知道刘昊然那张没下限的嘴还会蹦出什么可怕的话语来，便只能妥协。</p><p>“……老师……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“老、老师……”</p><p>“大点儿声叫。”</p><p>“老师、老呜！老师……”</p><p>“小猫，老师干得你爽不爽？”</p><p>“爽、好爽……”</p><p>“那小猫还要不要更爽？”</p><p>张若昀闻言连连点头，却不料刘昊然一下抬起他的下巴盯着他道：</p><p>“求我。”</p><p>顿时张若昀浑身战栗，几乎无法言语地只能大喘着气。可刘昊然穷追不舍，抓紧他的腰一顿狠肏后残忍停下，徒留他饥渴难耐地呻吟着，浑身陷入绝望，不得已地求饶道：</p><p>“肏我、求求你、老师肏我……”</p><p>如愿后这场性爱顿时变得激烈万分，刘昊然抱起张若昀抵在书架上，压在窗台边，孜孜不倦地挺干着软穴，顶弄着子宫，让人一次次爽得高潮，爽得出水，自大腿根部到脚踝一片湿亮，却仍不住地喷涌着渴望着，像是要把刘昊然彻彻底底地榨干一般，直到筋疲力竭之前都不肯放过地一直吮吃着他的阴茎。</p><p>这一趟做完后，两人都没有心思继续学习。张若昀本想直接回办公室处理一些琐事，却被刘昊然硬拉着去看了场电影。但其实那电影说的什么张若昀完全不知道，他估计刘昊然自己也压根没有看进去。因为他只记得在黑暗中，一直有双眼睛注视着他，在闷热中，一直有双湿凉的手牵紧着他，而在战栗中，一直有双嘴唇不住地亲吻着他。那时他的世界整个都在晕眩和迷幻，而在晕眩和迷幻中，一直有首歌围绕拥抱着他。</p><p>歌说：</p><p> </p><p>学期结束倒数第十五天，学校举办的新年晚会正在进行表演节目的初选。张若昀作为文学院最有人气的英语老师兼门面担当，今年依然受邀出席担任节目评选的评委之一，主要负责英文小品节目的评选工作。</p><p>不过英文小品往往都会安排在比较后面的地方，因而在评选的前半部分，除了打分无所事事的张若昀不禁开起了小差。他倚靠着身后的椅背，偷摸点开调成深色模式的微信界面，轻轻滑动着屏幕浏览昨晚他们在上面进行的情色对话。因为刘昊然今天有个比赛要准备，所以昨晚不便过来，但又美名其曰不愿让他一个人空虚，便在微信上给他发了一大堆聊骚调情的话。起初张若昀完全懒得理他，觉得幼稚又恶俗，可是敌不住手机屏幕一直在手边亮个不停，即使他已经关了震动，也还是被那闪烁不断的亮光惹得心乱。没法他只好点开屏幕想让刘昊然住手，却不想一打开就看到对方发了张阴茎图过来，虽然刘昊然撤回得很快，但已经印在脑海里的画面却再也没法从张若昀眼前消失。这时，他再去看少年厚颜无耻的下流话，心情就完全变得不一样。感到呼吸渐渐急促的张若昀不禁在心里暗骂一声，终究还是忍不住给他拨了个语音通话，本想先上来把刘昊然臭骂一通出口恶气，却一接通就被少年那低沉带笑的磁性嗓音震得骨头都酥了。一瞬呻吟出声的张若昀无助地咬住下唇，眼神逐渐涣散着陷进沙发里，仿佛被人下蛊了一般，等他回神的时候自己已经在高潮的边缘喑哑着嗓子求刘昊然肏他。</p><p>如今看着文字记录回想起一切的张若昀不禁捂住嘴唇偷偷蹭了下椅子，夹紧的双腿若有似无地磨蹭着彼此，竟有点后悔今早没戴玩具出门。但很快，他就强迫自己清醒起来，佯装着喉咙不舒服般轻咳着拿起水杯，正准备抿一口压下体内的燥热，却突然被灯光下出现的人吓得喷出水花，整个人傻了。</p><p>而此时站在舞台上的刘昊然也同样一脸错愕，被评委主席连续喊了三次名字才从梦中惊醒般，慌慌张张地点头跟各评委老师问好和做自我介绍。然而在他视线再次扫到张若昀时，震惊的少年还是不可避免地怔住了一秒，随即害羞般转过身快步走到麦克风后，手脚无措地调整着麦架的高度。</p><p>“我、我今天演唱的歌曲是《等》。”</p><p>台上少年磕磕巴巴地介绍着，台下张若昀惊怕地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。在乐声毫无预兆地响起时，他的心就好像被突然抓紧了一般，叫他不禁张大了嘴却仍旧无法呼吸。那一刻他就仿佛全身结了冰，然而心脏却炽热得烧疼了他的双眼。</p><p>别唱。别唱了。住嘴。“我让你别唱了！”</p><p>突然失控的男人起立打断，惊得所有人都鸦雀无声，唯独音乐声还在孤独地流淌着。</p><p>“每个音都跑调了，你自己听不出来吗？——‘张老师……’——别打断我！”张若昀激动地看着台上的刘昊然，像是在极力隐忍着什么，拉扯着什么，控制着什么，看着仿佛下一秒就要哭出来一般，“下去。——‘张老师你这——’——我让你下去！”</p><p>舞台上的刘昊然没有说话，也没有表情，只是静静地看了张若昀两秒，然后朝评委主席鞠躬下台。在他转身的那一刻，张若昀脱力地卸下了肩膀，没多会儿就跌坐在椅子上。那时候，他的周围全都是身边人或愤怒或不满地质问和或关心或好奇的询问，可他却一个字都听不进去，他完全迷失了方向。最终他只能逃跑地离开这个地方，强撑着走回后台走回休息室，想要把自己关起来封闭起来，就好像他以前总做的那样，就好像他以前最擅长的那样。</p><p>“张若昀！”</p><p>可一个声音却把他叫停在那。</p><p>张若昀紧绷直立，大口喘气。他咬紧着嘴唇强压下翻涌的情绪，可听着身后不断靠近的脚步声，他根本没办法停止颤抖地只想把自己蜷缩起来。</p><p>“欸，你刚刚不还很硬气吗，现在不敢看我了？”</p><p>“谁不敢了！”</p><p>张若昀一瞬转身，却被刘昊然脸上温柔的笑容逼得不禁后跌半步，随即又别过脸去想跑。可刘昊然一步上前就拦住了他，吓得他忙双手推开，但该死的不知是男孩力气太大还是他手脚太软，几番挣扎后非但没把人推开反而还让他们贴得更近。感受着刘昊然近在咫尺的温热呼吸，张若昀只觉得自己连心脏都被吹痒了一般，自发根到指尖都在不住战栗。生怕被看穿什么又被发现什么的他只能拼命低头握拳，感觉刘昊然凑近了像是要吻他时怕得忙喊：“这里是学校！”</p><p>被训斥的少年抿嘴憋笑，停是停下来了，却仍亲密地搂着张若昀，嘴唇若有似无地扫过他脸上的细腻绒毛，蹭过他鼻尖。“那你叫一声我的名字。”</p><p>张若昀喉咙一紧，身体更不由自主地颤开一阵酥麻。他没法立刻做出回应地咬上嘴唇，攒起的拳头抓皱了刘昊然的衣服。他想给自己留一点空间去考虑，可刘昊然却没给他机会考虑。</p><p>“你再不叫我就吻你了。”</p><p>“你！”</p><p>刘昊然立即低头。</p><p>“刘昊然！”</p><p>张若昀惊慌地瞪大双眼，眼里随即溢满了水光。那一刻少年知道他是真的无措了，可看着男人这难能失措的模样，他却只想抱紧着他疼爱地逗。</p><p>“再叫一次。”</p><p>张若昀抿紧嘴唇别过头去，耳朵已然爬上红晕。</p><p>“你别得寸进尺。”</p><p>“我就耍赖怎么了，来嘛，再叫一次。”</p><p>刘昊然笑着锁紧张若昀的腰身低头贴上他的耳朵，一瞬颤入的嗓音惊得男人脱力，就连声音都有些发抖道：</p><p>“别……”</p><p>“若昀。”</p><p>“刘昊然！——？！”</p><p>瞬间被吻住的男人瞪大了双眼，条件反射地想推开身前人，却被抢先探入了口中掠夺了唇舌，。顷刻间的酥麻叫张若昀几乎窒息般抽吸着空气。但他越想努力呼吸就反而越是流失氧气，紧缩的心脏就好像快停止跳动般僵直着战栗着。可刘昊然仍在不停舔吻他的舌头，刺激他的欲望，像是要用另一种方式来给他注入强心的剂药，紧抓着他，麻痹着他。终将被毒药俘虏的男人逐渐失去反抗能力，他喘息着红了鼻头，他低吟着抓住男孩，终究把他当成了救命绳索，用尽所有力气决绝抱紧了他。</p><p>分开的时候两人仍缠连在一起。呼吸粗重的男孩揉着男人的背部低声说要去他办公室，男人则转身将他拽进了某个房间。被推着撞在门上时，男孩望着一屋子的杂物问他：“你办公室长这样？”却没能把话说完，因为男人已然迫切地吻住了他，愤怒地咬伤了他。不甘示弱的刘昊然翻身将他压在门上，用力拽起他的衬衣，手掌从衣摆深入摩擦着他的身体又脱掉他的西装裤。而男人呻吟着把腿缠上了他的腰，急切得连内裤都没心思脱下，手指将布料勾到一边便吞入了男孩的炽热。</p><p>那一刻，两人的胸口都像是燃起了一团火，熊熊烧烫了着他们的心绪和情感，烧出了无数的句子和话语却又烧尽了每一个字词，让他们只能用力吻着，用力抱着，用力碰撞与摩擦着，以动作来代替语言。</p><p>水光从眼角滑落的时候，张若昀只觉得自己仿佛置身梦境之中。他就像是大海上无所依靠的流浪儿，而刘昊然是他的浮木，是他的衣裳，是他身上缠绕的海草，是他头顶照耀的太阳，是他周围无尽的蔚蓝，是他的唯一，唯一的唯一。所以他只能抱紧了男孩，抓紧了男孩，咬着他的衣服和肩膀，拽着他的皮肉和肤发，容忍他掠夺的一切又接纳他给予的一切，直到他的身上再没有了自己的影子而男孩的身上也没有了他自己的影子，直到他们再分不清自己和彼此，再分不开自己和彼此。</p><p>决堤的那一刻张若昀觉得自己睡了，他睡在了刘昊然的怀抱里，睡在了他为自己敞开的心房里。而他能做的就只是把自己蜷缩成一颗种子，落在刘昊然的心底里，种在那酸热的温暖和柔软里，种成另一个自己，长成另一个自己，一个全新的，更好的自己。</p><p>“昊然……”</p><p>“在呢。”</p><p>“……抱我。”</p><p>“欸，好嘞。”</p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>特别感谢王家卫先生和他参与创作的所有电影作品，以及吴青峰先生和他参与创作演唱的歌曲《等》（下附歌词）。</p><p> </p><p>等</p><p>词/吴青峰 曲/伍家辉</p><p>嘿 我初开放的心<br/>纯白不带有印记<br/>双手 捧着微笑等永恒来临</p><p>嘿 我向沉寂敲门<br/>内心不带有期许<br/>双眼 梦见梦境停泊的云梯</p><p>等你来吻我 爱如泪水弄湿烟火<br/>再等你来解救 如名画走出的英雄<br/>等你来占有<br/>开口之前就能懂得沉默<br/>风里有 风拉扯的 风景在憾动</p><p>等你的脉搏 轻如鹅毛重重击落<br/>再等我的颤抖 被溶解在你情怀中<br/>等你的宽容<br/>懂得一切究竟多么难懂<br/>眼里有 眼光所及 眼泪婆娑<br/>终于会被你的爱吸收</p><p>嘿 我初开放的心<br/>旋舞像早春森林<br/>双耳 乘着翅膀听太阳升起</p><p>嘿 我向诚实回应<br/>面容像银色精灵<br/>双唇 幻想幻影成真的美丽</p><p>等你来吻我 爱如泪水弄湿烟火<br/>再等你来解救 如名画走出的英雄<br/>等你来占有<br/>开口之前就能懂得沉默<br/>风里有 风拉扯的 风景在憾动</p><p>等你的脉搏 轻如鹅毛重重击落<br/>再等我的颤抖 被溶解在你情怀中<br/>等你的宽容<br/>懂得一切究竟多么难懂<br/>眼里有 眼光所及 眼泪婆娑<br/>终于会被你的爱吸收</p><p>等你来吻我<br/>等你来解救</p><p>等你来吻我</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>